Secret Desires
by naruhinastalker349
Summary: rated T to be safe. a new threat appears within konoha and it's up to naruto and his friends to save everyone.awkward moments and epic battles, also a little dark. story better then summary -I hope-
1. Secret Desires

(this is my first chapter I hope it works please enjoy my fanfic)

_**Secret Desirers **_

"Itadakimasu!" the yellow haired shinobi snapped his chop sticks in two as he slurp down his bowl of ramen. He grinned proudly to himself as he pushed the bowl aside and glanced up at the waitress. "Another bowl Ayame!" he cheered loudly. She shook her head as she pulled yet another bowl away from the shinobi. "You know Naruto, it's not good for you to eat this much ramen, one day you might regret it" she warned as her father handed him another bowl of miso pork ramen. Naruto shot his head away from Ayame making a "pfft" sound as he dug into his fifth bowl that day.

"Gochisou-sama" Naruto grinned as he waved to Ayame and Teuchi (Ayame's dad) and headed out towards his apartment. Naruto was now 16 years old, strong, brave and _very_ handsome. After he returned from training with Jiraiya almost 4 months ago the people in the village seemed to notice him a lot more, and not just because he was the kyuubi's vessel. After the "handsome runaway" Sasuke Uchiha left the village the women of konoha started to see Naruto in a completely new way. Despite the new attractions, there was always one girl who always thought he was handsome and a worthy ninja.

Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the wealthiest clan in Konoha. Hinata is a shy, timid girl who often blends in with the background. She doesn't like to be the centre of attention and is more worried about other people's problems, than her own. However, after_ years_ of brutally hard training, Hinata has gotten stronger and stronger, her confidence in her fighting and above all in herself has grown more and more each day. She never would have imagined she'd be this strong, if it wasn't for her long time crush Naruto Uzumaki, who gave her courage and strength during her fight with her cousin Neji Hyuga, she would have never driving to be anything more than a disappointment and a failure to her friends and family.

Hinata smiled shyly to herself at the thought of her crush. A faint blush played across her cheeks as she remembered the day he came back to Konoha, he looked _really _good.

"Hinata" she snapped out of her daze shaking her head as she spun around to come face to face with her team mate and best friend Kiba Inuzuka and his friendly companion Akamaru. "Hmm...?" he put his hands on his hips and lend in closer to her face looking her over. Hinata's blushed deepened as his eyes wondered over her face. He smirked and pulled back. "So... thinking about Naruto again huh?" he gave her a wink as her face got redder (if that was even possible)

"A-ano n-no I was...ah..." she started twiddling her fingers praying that he would get the point and change the subject. Thankfully he did.

"Anyway Hokage-sama sent for us, she wants to brief us on our next mission" she nodded and followed after him as he made his way towards the Hokage mansion.

"Naruto...?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow as Naruto burst into her office and slammed his fist on her desk. He frowned down at her meeting her strong gaze and growled under his breath. "Come on granny Tsunade! It's been weeks since I've had a descent mission!" he yelled leaning in closer to her face.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at the common nickname. She sighed and leaned away flipping her hair away from her shoulder as she looked back at the stack of documents that covered her floor. "I've already told you; after you were so badly hurt from your last mission it would be unwise for me to send you on any high ranking missions for awhile"

Naruto growled again frantically running his hands through his hair as he screamed. "Ahhh! I already said I'm fine! I feel heaps better, come on granny Tsunade just one mission, please...?" he begged. Tsunade frowned and was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Naruto turned around as Tsunade called them in. Kiba walked forward with Hinata closely behind him. "Oh" Naruto blink as he watched the two of them walked towards Tsunade's desk. "Hey Kiba and Hinata, what are you doing here?"

Hinata gasped as she looked up and down at Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun..." she felt her cheeks heat up as he looked at her with those deep blue eyes. She ripped her eyes away from his as she stared down at the ground fiddling with her fingers. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her actions and thought '_weird...' _

Kiba scoffed at Naruto's question crossing his arms over his chest. "What normal ninja's do idiot, we're here for our mission" he half yelled. Naruto frowned at him from across the room forgetting about Hinata as Tsunade talked.

"Good I'm glad you're both here" she gave a sideways glance to Naruto and smirked a little intertwining her fingers and bringing them to her nose. "The three of you are to collect and deliver a scroll of great importance to Konoha (hidden leaf village) and Iwagakure (hidden stone village), if the scroll is not safely delivered to its destination, great calamity could fall upon the two villages"

There was silence for a brief moment before Kiba cocked his head to one side. "Wait the three of us?" he stated bluntly. Tsunade sighed. '_Out of everything I just said that's what he asks me' _she lowered her hands and smiled at the three shinobi in front of her

"Yes, for this mission Naruto will be accompanying you, he will be replacing Shino...seeing as how he's on another mission" Naruto's smile grew at hearing her words.

"Yeah!" he jumped up pumping his fist in the air as he processed what she had said. Kiba sighed and shook his head slowly. '_Why does this always happen' _Kiba grew a stern look on his face as he looked up at Tsunade whilst Naruto continued jumping for joy.

"But Hokage-sama, I thought this mission was meant to be stealthy, you know, get in get out sorta thing. Wouldn't it be easier with fewer shinobi and no offence, but Naruto's not exactly the quietest guy around"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. Kiba rolled his eyes at his outburst whilst Tsunade just smiled.

"Ha, I am aware of the mission's requirements, but also in the slight chance you do get detected you will need to be able to defend yourselves and the scroll. Having just two shinobi to retrieve the scroll should be enough, but bringing it back safely might be a different story. There are strong ninjas after this scroll, some may even rank as high as 'S' rank so it would be wise to send someone with skilled fighting abilities in case of an attack".

"But...if that's so t-then why is this just a B rank mission instead of s-something higher?" Tsunade turned her attention to the shy Hyuga girl as she spoke. Naruto looked at her surprised as if he forgot she was there. Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"The reason we are not classifying it as a higher rank is because, the mission should be fairly simple. Not many people know about the scroll's existents; and even if they did only a handful of people including myself know where it's hidden"

"Then why don't we leave it there, if hardly anyone knows about it then why should we bother to move it?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his neck in confusion. Tsunade sighed and nodded.

"I understand how you feel, but the Third Tsuchikage Onoki, has a growing suspicion that someone knows about the scrolls location and fears that his village will be attacked. That is why he has asked us to retrieve the scroll and bring it safely back to Konoha where it'll be more protected"

Naruto grumbled to himself as he nodded slowly. "Good" Tsunade stood behind her desk and gazed over their faces. "You will head to Iwagakure and retrieve the scroll, then you'll bring it back here where it will be securely guarded" she gave a small smile and winked at Naruto as his eyes met hers. "Alright dismissed, you will depart as soon as you leave here" she announced. The three shinobi nodded as they left her office and packed for the journey ahead.

Hinata sat with a small smile on her lips as the cooling wind rushed throw her hair making it blow slightly around her face. Kiba growled and paced back and forth whilst Akamaru watched his master as he panted heavily sticking his tongue out. "Ahhh! Where the hell is he we were meant to leave 5 minutes ago" Kiba yelled. Hinata looked up at him and bit her lip as she looked down the street. '_Naruto-kun' just_ as she thought that a spiky blonde haired ninja dropped in front of her eyes and smiled.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" he said sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Kiba sighed and walked forward walking out of the gates with Akamaru and Hinata.

Kiba groaned as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Ahhh whatever, let's just get going before we waste any more time" Hinata nodded smiling lightly as she walked beside Kiba. Naruto ran up to them and breathed deeply taking in the open air. '_Finally...' _he sighed mentally.

I hope you like it. now my next challenge is to publish a chapter But i'mnot sure how ^_^;


	2. what a night

_**What a night ~chapter 2**_

Kiba threw his backpack down "alright we should camp her for the night-"

"What!" Naruto yelled "we're stopping here! Why?" Kiba sat down as he pulled his water bottle from his bag and glanced up at Naruto. "One, me and Akamaru are tired and hungry, two it's getting dark. And even with Hinata's eyes and my nose it's still not safe to travel into unknown territory in the dark, which is why we're stopping here"

Naruto frowned and grumbled to himself, causing Kiba to sigh with frustration. He looked over to Hinata and cracked a small smile. "What do you want to do?" Hinata looked down at Kiba, surprised that he would even talk to her. Throughout this whole trip she hadn't said a word. Most of the conversations were between Naruto and Kiba and they weren't exactly friendly conversations either. She gave him a confused look making him repeat the question. "Well...do you wanna travel in the woods at night or rest here and eat somethin'?" he asked bluntly.

"Ano...ah...W-well I t-think-"Hinata paused as her tummy grumbled signalling that it was hungry. She blushed and gripped her stomach telling it mentally to '_shut up'. _Naruto smiled at her embarrassment and put down his pack too.

"Yeah, maybe we should stop for the night, I mean I am hungry..." he looked down at his own stomach and patted it as Kiba started walking towards the creek.

"Good" he groaned, "Hinata and I will go find something to eat while you make the fire" he smiled pointing down at Naruto. Naruto nodded as he turned and started to head off into the woods to gather the firewood.

Naruto sighed as he picked up another stick and looked deep into the forest.

_**~flash back~**_ _"huh, you're serious?" Naruto asked Sakura, she nodded as she touched the map again._

"_Sasuke was spotted near the sound village recently. Witnesses say he's with other ninjas as well. Probably more of Orochimaru's Hench men" Sakura grumbled. Naruto nodded as he clutched the marked head band in his hand. _

"_Sasuke..."_ _he whispered. "We have to go after him!" Naruto demanded. Sakura's face fell as she turned away from Naruto and concentrated on the map in front of her. _

"_I already asked Tsunade-sama, she said it would be too dangerous for the two of us to go..." she whispered softly. Naruto's eyes lit up with rage as he looked over Sakura's face. She had basically given up...she had except that Sasuke may never return to konoha, never return to... her. Naruto clenched his fist and stormed to the door. Sakura's head snapped up as she watched Naruto pull open the door. "Naruto..?" he stopped and turned his head slightly to look at her with the corner of his eye. _

"_I'm sorry Sakura-Chan...But I can't let Sasuke get away again! I promised you, that I would bring him back... And I never go back on my word!" he turned around to face Sakura, a small smile forming on his lips. "I'm going to bring him back, this time for sure!" Sakura's eyes widened at the sound of certainty in his voice. She clutched her hands in front of her chest and looked down at the ground. 'He never gives up...he'll chase Sasuke down until his last breath, but...maybe...maybe this time, he'll bring him back!' Sakura was snapped out of her daze, as she heard the door close in front of her. _

_Naruto ran down the hallway with a determined look on his face. 'I'm going to bring him back, I have to!' _

"_Naruto!" he skidded to a stop as Sakura ran in front of him panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Naruto watched as she raised her eyes to look at him. She smiled as she nodded her head. "I'm coming with you..." ~end of flash back~ _

'_Sasuke_...' he thought to himself '_where are you?_' there was a loud splash, causing Naruto to snap out of his thoughts. He looked down at his bundle of fire wood and smiled. "This should be enough" he turned back around and walked towards the camp.

"Yeah Nice work Hinata!" Kiba grunted as he threw another kunai snagging another fish as it leapt in the air. Hinata's head broke through the surface of the water. She looked up at Kiba as she waited for him to drop the fish in a small bundle. Kiba sighed and rubbed his arm over his forehead as he looked at the fish. "Hmm..." he smiled and turned back to Hinata.

"Alright one more time, then we'll go back to Naruto" he suggested Hinata smiled

"Alright" she spoke softly as she took in a deep breath and dived under the water. The water began to swirl as a dark shadow appeared under the surface. Kiba brought the kunai to his face as he stood ready to attack. The water's surface burst as the fish jumped out of the water flapping about in the air. Kiba smirked and twirled his kunai around his middle finger as he watched all the fish flap around in the air.

"That one!" he cheered as he threw his kunai snagging a really big one. He walked over to it and dumped it with the others scooping them up in his arms as he turned back to the lake. Hinata stood on top of the water rinsing out her long blue hair. He smirked as he watched his '_rather beautiful' _team mate walk over to him. She smiled and looked down at the fish in his arms.

"Are you sure that'll be enough?" Hinata asked Kiba nodded as he began to walk with Akamaru at his heels.

"Yep, after all we don't wanna make them extinct do we?" he teased, she smiled and giggled softly.

"Right" she nodded as she walked towards camp with Kiba.

Naruto had already made the fire and set up the tent, before his team mates returned. He poked a small stick into the flames making the sparks fly into the air. It was getting dark and his stomach was practically begging to be fed. By this point he didn't care what he ate just as long as he ate something.

"Woof" Naruto turned his head as a smile crossed his face. Akamaru ran up to him and licked his face repeatedly. Naruto laughed and pushed him back slightly patting his head.

"Well, looks like you were ok by yourself" Kiba teased Naruto smirked and turned to face Kiba. "Yeah well you guys took forever to get back! So I thought I'd make the tent as well"

"Oh...I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered lightly. Naruto smiled "yeah well-"he stopped as he stared at her with wide eyes. Her hair was dripping wet and parts of her fringe clung to her face. She was wearing dark blue pants and a small tank top that was covered with a mesh shirt. Her clothes stuck tightly to her hour glass figure as the water shimmered on her bare skin. All Naruto could do was stare at her looking her over from head to toe and the only word he could think of was '_damn' _

"N-Naruto-kun?" she titled her head to one side and blushed slightly as she noticed the _hungry _look in his eyes and she didn't think it was because of the fish. He shook his head and stared towards the tent as a faint blush tinted his cheeks.

"Ano... y-you should get dressed, it's kinda cold out and you l-look...ahhh" he cleared his throat as he thought about **how** she looked.

"Oh..." she looked down at herself and nodded "mm...I should change, I won't be able to fight well in these" she agreed as she carried her jumper off into the tent zipping it up as she began to change. Naruto blushed as he watched her shadow. He noticed he tugging at her shirt and pulling it over her head, and then fiddling with what he thought was her bra. Just as she was taking it off Kiba popped in front of Naruto's view and gave him a '_what the hell do you think you're doing' _look.

"Gahh!" Naruto yelped as he spun around, his blush growing on his face and** other** places. Kiba raised an eyebrow as he looked at the tent. He looked back and forth at the tent and Naruto until he locked eyes with Naruto.

"Were you perving on Hinata?" Naruto's body grew stiff at his question '_yes' _Naruto thought. He shook his head furiously and screamed '_ahhh what am I thinking, she's just a friend, a team mate...I can't be thinking like __**"That"**__' _Kiba gave him a strange look as he watched Naruto squirm around on the log. "Well...were you?" he almost demanded. Naruto looked up at him with pleading eye. '_Ahhh...totally she's hot...how could I not' 'what no! She's just a friend, just a friend...and friends definitely don't think about things like-_'Kiba growled as he watched Naruto's conscience battle about perving on Hinata or not.

"Ahhh!" Kiba grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his face. "Tell me already!" he screamed growing really angry. Hinata was his team mate, his best friend, something inside Kiba snapped as he saw Naruto 'goo goo' eyeing her as they returned. It made him want to beat him senseless, no he wanted to** kill** him.

Sweat raced down Naruto's forehead as he saw the anger in Kiba's eyes. His conscience raised his hands in surrender and nodded slowly looking down at the ground. '_Ok ok...I was' _it confessed looking up with innocent eyes. "W-w-what no way...of c-course not" Naruto stuttered. Kiba tightened his grip and opened his mouth to scream his head off at him, but stopped as a soft small voice reached his ears.

"Kiba-kun...Naruto-kun?" the two shinobis turned their heads to see Hinata staring at them with a worried expression across her face. Kiba frowned and let him go dropping him back on his ass.

"Whatever...let's just eat something" Kiba grumbled as he started to prepare the fish.

Night seemed to fall upon them fast. It wasn't long before they had finished their meal and headed to bed. Naruto rested his hands behind his head as he lay down next to Kiba. Who was already close to dream land, along with his favourite pet Akamaru.

Cold wind rushed over Naruto's face as the flaps to the tent were opened. The wind stopped just as suddenly as it came as Hinata closed the tent and spun around to see Naruto watching her closely. She gasped as a blushed rushed to her face. Thankfully it was too dark in the tent to make out her face let along see her blush. She lowered her head as she began to carefully step over Kiba's body to make it to her own sleeping bag.

She gasped and yelped slightly as she fell forward tripping over Kiba's suddenly moved foot. "Ahhh...Hinata are you ok?" Hinata fell and landed on something soft that seemed to move between her legs. She placed her arms on either side of it and pushed up a little coming face to face with Naruto. Her eyes widened as she blinked a few times, realizing just what she was lying on.

Naruto tilted his head to one side as she continued to stare at him. "Hinata...?" her face grew red and even in the dark he could see it. She swallowed a large knot in her throat as she stared deep into his eyes. '_He's so close...__**too **__close'_ she thought to herself. Naruto placed a hand on her arm as he sat up slightly making the distance between them even smaller. "Hey Hinata...are you ok?" as soon as he touched her she jumped back as if she'd been burned making an "Epp!" sound as she straddled his waist.

She twiddled her fingers as she nodded. "Y-Yes...s-sorry Naruto-kun" she apologized. Naruto gave her a worried look as he sat up making her sit on his lap.

"Are you sure...your face is all red, do you have a fever or something?" Naruto half yelled as the worried tone in his voice caused him to panic. He placed a warm hand over her forehead as he checked her temperature.

The young konnichi's face was as red as a ripe tomato. Her breathing quickened as his face became close again. All of this was too much, Naruto's hand slip from Hinata's head as Hinata's face grew closer. "Ah! Hinata?" her head fell lightly on his shoulder as Naruto squirmed underneath her. "Hinata?" he looked down at his shoulder gazing over her face and realised that she had passed out.

"What the- hey Hinata!" he shook her lightly as his arms wrapped around her lying her down next to him. He touched her cheek lightly tilting her head from side to side. "Aww man...now what do I do?" he groaned.


	3. a battle cry

_**A battle cry~ chapter 3**_

Sun swept over the tent, causing small rays of light to coat Naruto's face. He squeezed his eyes tighter and snuggled closer to the warm object in his arms. He gasped as his eyes snapped opened and looked down at what he was holding. "Hinata...?" he whispered slowly. Her forehead was pressed lightly to his chest as she breathed quietly beside him.

His heart beat quickened and pounded heavily in his chest as he gazed over his sleeping comrade. _'Man... She's so soft?'_ he blushed lightly as he noticed his arm draped over her waist, whilst her hand rested gently on his chest. _'Ah! What am I thinking? First last night and now this?'_ He shook his head but froze as Hinata snuggled into him more moaning his name softly.

'_Is-is she dreaming about me?'_ he felt her stir again sensing she was about to wake up. He laid back down quickly closing his eyes. He thought it would be better if she woke up thinking he was a sleep then waking up to him staring at her. Planned or not, the hyperactive knuckled head shinobi of the leaf fell asleep.

Last night Hinata had the weirdest dream. She dreamt she was lying on top of Naruto and that their faces were almost touching. Then it went black but she could have sworn she felt warm arms wrap around her body as she (supposably) slept. '_But it was just a dream.._' she thought as she opened her eyes. She lifted her head slightly as she looked up at a sleeping blonde shinobi with his arm wrapped around her waist.

She gasped as she jolted up right staring down at Naruto's face. She blushed as she raised her hand to her bottom lip and tried to think back to what happened last night. Naruto shifted next to her and smiled "Hinata..." he breathed out.

Her blush deepened as she heard her name on his lips. '_Naruto-kun...?_' she shook her head as she (regrettably) pulled his arm off her and crawled away from him. She watched the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. He looked so peaceful. The normal hyperactive, bouncy look on his face was gone and replaced with a calm and serene look. He was so cute. She thought as she watched him sleep.

Kiba yawned and opened his eyes to see Hinata crouched beside Naruto's feet looking at him with a blush on her cheeks. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked at her again. "Hinata...?" he mumbled, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She gasped and turned to face him.

"Kiba-kun!" she half yelled. Kiba gave her a puzzled look but shrugged it off as he shook Naruto from side to side. "Yo! Dumbass, time to get up, we have to get moving" Naruto grunted under his touch and knocked his arm off with his shoulder and snuggled deeper into his blankets. Kiba frowned down at Naruto and shook his head. "Oh, no you don't!" he yelled Kiba turned his head to Akamaru who was panting heavily at his side. "Go on boy" he commanded as he nudged his head down at Naruto.

Akamaru barked in reply and jumped on top of Naruto. Naruto screamed as the weight of Akamaru crashed his stomach. "AHHH, AKAMARU!" he cried. Akamaru licked his face and bit down on his blanket pulling it down to his feet. Kiba laughed as Naruto gave the dog a full on greasy.

"Hmm...Alright, since we're all up, let's get moving. I don't wanna waste any more time than we have to on this mission" He mumbled. They all piled out of the tent and backed up all their belongings, then began their long journey to Iwagakure.

The young shinobi knew it would take about three days (if at the right pace) to reach Iwagakure. To get there they would have to cross the border between Kusagakure (hidden grass village) and Takigakure (hidden waterfall village). Kusagakure is unknown. Not many people know about this village or its dangers. Even though Takigakure is heard of, the three shinobi still might find trouble if they try to cross through the village. So to keep it safe they decided to travel along the border.

"Ah, are we there yet...my feet are killing me" Naruto groaned Hinata gave a worried look and sighed "sorry Naruto-kun... we're s-still in konoha" she responded quietly. Naruto turned his gaze to Hinata and smiled as he nodded. Last night ticked away in his mind. ~flashback~

_He looked around trying to figure out what to do with the now unconscious Hinata. He couldn't move her without waking up Kiba or Akamaru and if they found Hinata in Naruto's arms- he shuddered at the thought and looked down at the sleeping Hyuga. _

_Her face was almost glowing from the dim light of the moon. Her hair was longer than what it had been three years ago and her body had__** defiantly**__ changed since then. He blushed as he recalled watching her change early that evening. Why hadn't he noticed this before? _

_After he returned from his long training session with the pervy sage, he started to appreciate the female species. He would never attempt to do "research" like his sensei, but that didn't mean he didn't think about it, I mean he was a teenage boy after all. In fact looking at Hinata now, he __**knew**__ she would be a perfect candidate for his "special" sensei._

_He sighed and scratched the back of his head as he watched the young girl sleep. 'Petto' his conscience teased. He shook his head then noticed Hinata shivering beside him. It was a pretty cold night and her hair was still a little bit damp from when she went swimming. He looked back at Kiba and saw him snoring quietly with a goofy grin on his face as he squirmed around in his sleeping bag. _

'_Well...he looks asleep' Naruto reassured himself. He unzipped his sleeping bag so that it was a large blanket and draped it over himself and Hinata. He laid down next to her and stared at her face. Her lips were parted slightly as she breathed deeply. Naruto bit his lip as he stared at her. Her mouth looked soft and warm. He wouldn't mind if she touched him with those li- 'AHHH!' he screamed as his face became flushed. 'What am I thinking?' he shook his head furiously trying to erase those dirty thoughts from his head. _

_He opened his eyes as Hinata touched his arm with her hand. He looked over at her as she snuggled close to him. 'She's still shivering' he thought as he felt her hand tremble on his arm. He moved in closer making his body heat up and his stomach do back flips as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her into him. _

_She sighed as her hand stopped shaking and her body grew accustomed to the warmth of his body. 'There...this isn't so bad, I'll just hold her a little longer till she warms up, and then I'll move to her bed' he thought as he closed his eyes slightly. 'Yeah...just... a little... longer-' he thought slowly as he drifted off to sleep with the young Hyuga heiress in his arms. _~end of flashback~

He blushed at the thought and quickened his pace while his eyes remained on Hinata. "Ooff" he groaned as he fell back on his butt. He rubbed his back side with a frown on his face and looked up at a large man in front of him.

"Hey! Watch it kid!" the man yelled as he stared down at Naruto. Naruto jumped to his feet as he brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Oh yeah, well why don't you watch it!" Naruto yelled back. People like this guy really tick him off. He had the same look in his eyes as many other people he knew. 'hatred, rage and above all disgust' the man growled at Naruto and cracked his knuckles stepping towards him.

"What'd you say brat?" Naruto growled back as the man towered over him.

"Kento" a cold dull voice yelled from behind. The man stopped and looked back at his partner. The other man frowned at Kento when he met his gaze causing Kento to stand down. The other man smiled and walked over to Naruto locking his eyes with his.

"Sorry about my team mate, he never could control his temper" Naruto frowned and turned his head back to Kiba and Hinata. "Hmm...?" he looked over the three shinobis and touched his chin. "Interesting, I see you're all shinobi from the leaf village"

Naruto scoffed at his remark and touched his headband with his thumb. "Yeah, that's right!" Naruto almost growled. The boy nodded and step back and took a bow.

"Well then, I'm sorry" the three shinobi gasped and watched as a devious smirked played his lips. Kento laughed and stepped forward behind him.

"Sorry, sorry for what?" Kiba questioned. He didn't like these two they were defiantly not normal civilians and everything about the younger one made his skin crawl. The man raised his head and pointed to the headband strapped to his arm.

"We are Kento and Fuyu, shinobi from the hidden sound village" Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's face popped in his head. Fuyu smirked and pulled out a large sword which was strapped to his waist. "And by order of Orochimaru-sama, you are to die!" he whispered the last part sending an aerie wind to wash over them.

Fuyu eyes widened with excitement as he charged forward. Naruto gasped and jumped away dodging a fatal attack from his sword. Naruto landed beside Hinata and grunted as his sleeve ripped open. "Naruto-kun" Hinata gasped.

"Damn it" Naruto growled. Fuyu brought his blade to his mouth and licked Naruto's blood as it raced down his sword. "Hmm...You have fast reflexes...but I'm faster!" he charged again slicing his blade at Naruto. Naruto staggered back and pulled out a kunai blocking his sword from piercing him. Fuyu pushed harder and knocked the kunai from his hand and jabbed the handle of his sword in Naruto's gut and sent him flying. Before Naruto could hit the ground Fuyu appeared behind him and sliced his back. Causing Naruto to scream out in pain and fall to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out as she began to run toward him but was stopped by Kento appearing in front of her. She gasped as he waved his finger in the air.

"Nah ah ahhh... Fuyu doesn't like to be interrupted" Kento smirked and got in a fighting stance. He leapt forward bringing his fist back about to punch her when suddenly he froze. Kiba grunted as he caught his fist in his hand. He twisted it around and slammed him on the ground. Kiba and Akamaru stood in front of Hinata as they watched Kento slowly pick himself off the ground.

Kento smirked and brushed the dirt off his shirt. "Ha...protecting your little girlfriend huh? What's the use? After I'm done with you... I'll make sure to finish her off nice and slowly" Kento grinned but Kiba didn't budge.

Kento frowned and shook his head. "Alright kid, you asked for it!" he began performing hand signs causing the earth to shake. Kiba and Akamaru looked down as the earth split between his feet. Kiba screamed as he fell through the earth along with Akamaru. Kento's eyes widened as he slapped his hands down on the ground. Dirt swirled in the air and engulfed the fissure. Hinata gasped and covered her eyes with her arms as the dust swept over her. As it settled she opened her eyes and looked on in horror as the fissure was closed. Kento smirked and looked up at Hinata. "Say goodbye-" he gasped as a large tornado burst through the ground and swirled in the air turning around and heading straight for him. Kento froze unable to move as he took the full blast and was sent flying. He crashed into a large tree making the bark crush underneath him. The tornado died down as Kiba and Akamaru appeared panting heavily.

"Don't count us out just yet" Kiba smirked Akamaru barked in response as they both stood ready to fight. Kento rose to his feet and wiped away the small line of blood that stained his chin. '_Looks like I shouldn't underestimate these guys' _Kento smirked '_this just got interesting'_.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as three more Naruto's appeared out of smoke and ran forward. Fuyu smirked and swished his sword out as he ran forward slicing each Naruto he crossed turning them into a puff of smoke.

"This one!" he shouted as he ran his sword down the middle of the last Naruto. His smile fell from his face as it turned into a puff of smoke. "Ha, another shadow clone" he stood up straight and looked around the area. "You can't hide forever... and once I find you, you'll wish you were that shadow clone just then" Naruto breathed deeply as he watched Fuyu look around for him. He clung to the tree and bit his lip in frustration.

'_Damn it! No matter what I throw at him, he counters it... It's like he knows exactly what I'm thinking'_ Naruto gasp as he leapt off the tree branch narrowly avoiding Fuyu's sword. Fuyu stood on the branch Naruto was just on and smiled.

"I'll give you credit kid, your pretty good at running away, but your fighting... its pathetic" he sneered laughing slightly.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto yelled. "you haven't seen anything yet" Naruto placed his hands in front of his face and yelled "shadow clone jutsu!" a clone appeared beside him causing Fuyu to roll his eyes as he jumped off the branch and stood in front of him.

"This trick again, if it didn't work before, what makes you think you can hit me now?" Naruto scoffed and held his hand out.

"This time I'm going to hit you for sure!" Fuyu laughed and held his arms out.

"Come on then..." he teased. Naruto growled and turned to face his clone and nodded, the clone mimicked and moved his hands around (the real) Naruto's hand causing a small blue orb to appear. Fuyu stiffened as he saw the ball grow bigger and bigger.

'_What is this? I've never seen anything like It.'_ the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke as Naruto clutched the orb in his hands. "Get ready!" he screamed as he ran forward. Fuyu frowned and held his sword out in front of him pointing it at the charging Naruto.

"RASANGAN!" Naruto screamed as he pumped his hand forward and clashed with the sword. Fuyu grunted as the pressure on the other end grew as Naruto kept ramming forward. '_I-I can't stop it'_ he screamed as he thrust his sword forward. The extra force on the sword made the sword shake until it couldn't bare it anymore.

Fuyu's eyes widened as shards of his sword floated in front of his face. '_Impossible_' he thought. Naruto screamed "your mine!" he yelled as the blue orb ramped into Fuyu stomach. His eyes widened at the searing pain that grew on his stomach.

He cried in pain as he flew back crashing through the woods snapping the trees in half as he flew through them. Naruto's hand fell by his side as he panted heavily looking deep into the forest. He chuckled lightly "I...I did it..." he smiled.

He gasped as a violent wind pushed him back destroying everything within its path. Naruto sat up slowly as the wind came to a stop. He opened his eyes just a creak and saw Fuyu walking towards him, with black marks all over his body. The forest that had separated them was completely gone. Naruto's eyes widened as Fuyu brought his hands together in front of his bleeding stomach. "Kaze no akuma!" he screamed. The wind grew cold as a strange white light appeared in front of his hands growing bigger and bigger.

Fuyu screamed as he swirled it around in the air and pumped both his hands in the air as the white light completely surround him. Naruto rose to his feet with fear in his eyes. "What the-"

Kiba grunted as he crashed into Akamaru and fell to the ground. He sat up stiffly as blood ran down his forehead. Kento frowned as he preformed hand seals, creating large rocks to shoot out of the ground and crashed down on Kiba and Akamaru. Before it hit them Kiba rolled to the side and flipped to his feat running forward and bringing his knee to Kento face, kicking him up in the air. Kiba jumped in the air followed by Akamaru.

Akamaru growled and sank his teeth into Kento's neck and flicked him away causing him to spin. Kiba punched him in the gut and was about to kick his face when Kento grabbed his leg and threw him down to the ground.

"Kiba-Kun!" Hinata screamed. She ran up to him and lifted him off the ground. He smiled as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Ah...this guy is tougher than he looks" he grunted as he rose to his feet shaking lightly. Hinata looked on in shock. Kiba looked back at her and smiled. "Don't worry, this time I'll take him out". Hinata shook her head and jumped to her feet.

"But Kiba-kun!" he laughed as Akamaru joined him by his side.

"Hinata...if I can't beat this guy, I won't you to run" Hinata gasped as Kiba continued. "These guys are too strong, no matter what happens, if we can't stop them you need to run, just forget about us" Kiba ran forward not waiting to hear a reply as he and Akamaru attacked Kento again.

"Kiba-kun..." Hinata whispered as she watched him fight. Her hands trembled as she stood there hearing her friends cries of pain. '_What can I do...? I'm not as strong as Naruto-kun or Kiba-kun... but... I can't let them die' _she looked up with blurry eyes as tears filled her eyes.

Akamaru yelped as he skidded to the ground motionless. Kiba growled and tried slamming his fist at Kento but was too slow. Kento grabbed his fist and through him to the ground. Kento smiled and ran his hand through his hair looking over at his comrade and Naruto.

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Fuyu glowing white and covered in black marks. "Ha, well your friend must have been tougher than we thought, if Fuyu has to use the cure mark" he sighed and looked back down at Kiba. "All well" he raised his fist and smiled. "Lights out kid" Kiba's eyes widened as his fist came racing for him.

Kiba closed his eyes slowly and whispered with a smirked on his lips. "Hin-a-ta...run..." A bust of blue light appeared in front of him as he watched Kento fly back.

"No" Kiba's eyes widened as Hinata stood in front of him in her fighting stance. "You're always trying to protect me...Kiba-kun...and now, I'll protect you!" she charged forward and slammed her hands against Kento again and again, sealing off most if not all of his chakra points.

Naruto screamed as he was knocked back and sent flying towards Kiba and Akamaru. He lifted his head slightly and saw Kiba lying unconscious next to Akamaru. He shifted his gaze and saw Hinata attacking Kento. Landing every hit she threw at him. He rolled on his back breathing hard as his chest ached. He was sure he had several broken ribs.

Fuyu looked down at Naruto and kicked him in the side causing Naruto to scream. He smiled and looked other at Kento fighting Hinata. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Kento's face in pain. "huh, looks like your little friend is causing a lot of trouble for Kento" Naruto turned his head as he watched Hinata knock Kento's fist away from her before it hit and slammed both hands into him, pushing a burst of blue light through him sending him flying back.

"Hmm...Maybe I should go play as well... hahaha it's not like your putting up much of a fight any more" Naruto's eyes widened as Fuyu walked over to Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widened as she ducked from Fuyu kick. She turned around and stood ready to fight with her byakugan flared. Fuyu smiled as he looked at her eyes. "Well now, those are impressive eyes you have there" he stepped forward and smirked as Hinata shifted a little under his gaze. "Orochimaru-sama, would be most pleased if we brought you to him for testing" Kento dusted the rumble of his shirt as he stood up behind Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed as she was surrounded. Fuyu smiled and stepped forward but froze as his body pulsated. Kento looked on and frowned as his body pulsated also.

"Damn it!" Fuyu growled he frowned up at Hinata and met her gaze. "Next time we met, will be the last time" he nodded to Kento as he puffed into smoke followed by Kento leaving Hinata and her team mates alone.

She ran over to her friends and crouched down beside them. "Naruto-kun?" she called breathless. Naruto closed his eyes and whispered.

"I-it's alright...Hinat-" he passed out and the last thing he saw was tears staining Hinata's cheeks.


	4. To Iwagakure

_**To Iwagakure~ chapter 4**_

"Woof"

"Shhh...keep it down Akamaru-kun, they need to rest" Naruto's eyes squeezed shut as a sudden rush of pain raced over his body. He opened his eyes slowly hearing soft giggling close by his side. A dark blur appeared in front of his face as his eyes opened wider. He smiled at the sound of the women giggling, it was nice and soothing and even though he was in agenizing pain he felt... safe.

"Mmmh..." he outstretched his hand for the blur as she continued to laugh as another blur appeared beside her. Naruto blinked a few times clearing his vision. "Hin-ata...?" he asked.

Akamaru stopped licking her face as she looked down at Naruto holding his hand out for her. Hinata rose to her feet and walked over to Naruto grasping his hand in hers. She knelt down beside him and touched his chest gently.

"Naruto-kun...y-you're awake, h-how do you feel" he groaned as he tried to sit up but stopped as Hinata held him down. "Please Naruto-kun...don't move yet... Fuyu broke 2 of your ribs a-and you've sprained your ankle" Naruto nodded and watched as Hinata let go of his hand and touched his swollen ankle.

He hissed at her touch and she immediately pulled away. "S-sorry Naruto-kun" he shook his head and forced a weak smile. "It's fine...Hinata, I'm glad you're ok" Hinata blushed at his remark and twiddled with her fingers.

"I'm fine... y-you and K-Kiba-kun, fought more than I did" she paused as her hands fell down to her lap and her blush disappeared. "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun... I should have helped you both sooner... maybe if...if I did, you wouldn't be as hurt as you are" tears started forming in her eyes as her hands trembled on her lap. A tear escaped her eye as soon as it raced down her cheek, she shoot her arm up to wipe it away when Naruto's hand caught hers.

She gasped and looked down at him. He sat up and locked his gaze with hers. A faint breeze blew over them, pushing Hinata bangs across her face. Naruto outstretched his other hand and brushed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Don't cry...Hinata. I saw you fighting Kento, you were really strong and brave. Even when Fuyu joined in you didn't back down or run away" Hinata sat there quietly listening to every word Naruto spoke. "Because of you, Kiba and I are both still alive, you saved us Hinata, and you shouldn't be sorry for that."

Hinata bit her lip as Naruto cracked his trade mark grin. "Naruto-kun..." she whispered. She lunged forward wrapping her arms around his neck clinging to him tightly as she wept in the scoff of his neck. Naruto was surprised by her sudden outburst but smiled softly as her tears dampened his shirt. His hands wrapped around her waist and held her close to him as she cried.

"A-arigato... Naruto-kun" she whispered into his ear, a crimson blush present on her cheeks. Naruto laughed and patted her back as her tears finally came to a stop. Kiba turned his head away from his friends and looked up at Akamaru looking down at him.

"Good boy...Akamaru" Akamaru laid down on his master's chest and licked his hand as it rested beside his head.

"Naruto-kun a-are you sure your f-feeling alright?" Hinata stuttered. Naruto smirked as he rubbed his chest.

"Yep, never better! It's gonna take a lot more than a few broken ribs to keep me down!" Naruto grinned. A few hours before Hinata had given him a special tonic Tsunade had given her before she left. Its main purpose was for healing fractures, but Hinata had hoped it would at least help Naruto with some of the pain until she could get him to a proper hospital. However, in just a couple of minutes Naruto was moving about like it was nothing. Hinata thought maybe Tsunade's medicine was stronger than she thought, but Naruto knew that it was just the fox doing his duty in protecting his host.

"But Naruto-kun...you should rest a little longer, your injuries still-" Hinata was cut off as Kiba grunted while rubbing ointment on his stomach.

"Don't waste your breath Hinata, when Naruto says he's fine there's often no convincing him that he's not". Hinata gave him a worried look then looked back at Naruto poking his ribs checking them for pain. Hinata nodded slowly and looked over at Kiba as he tried to rub ointment on his back.

"Oh" Hinata ran over to him and grabbed the ointment from his hands. "Do you want me to help you...Kiba-kun?" Kiba looked back at Hinata and smiled softly as he nodded. She put a small amount of the ointment on to her fingers and ran them across the bruises on his back, massaging it in as she treated his wounds.

Naruto's eye twitched as he watched Hinata touching Kiba. He growled slightly as Kiba smirked at her touch. '_Jealous' _his conscience teased. Naruto scoffed in response as part of him cursed himself for not getting a single scratch on his back. Naruto's fist clenched as Kiba gasped when Hinata ran over a sore cut on his neck. His hand caught hers as she began to pull away and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Sorry Hinata...it's ok, I'm alright" Hinata nodded slowly as she continued.

"There, does that f-feel ok Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked softly Kiba smiled and pulled his shirt back on, smiling at his teammate.

"Yeah, arigato Hinata" he cheered, Hinata smiled with a small nod in reply. "Alright...we should get moving, we still have a few more days before we reach Iwagakure"

"Hmm" Hinata chimed. She turned around humming to herself as both her team mates were fine. Her eyes closed as she let out a deep sigh of relief. Out of both their injuries Naruto was the worst. Kiba was lucky and only got away with a few cuts and bruises, nothing a little R and R can't fix. But she was more concerned about her fellow blonde shinobi, but after he started jumping around she felt relieved. "Thank goodness..." she whispered to herself.

"Naruto!" Kiba screamed as he looked him over. Hinata raised her eyes and saw Naruto twitching as he stared blankly into space. Kiba waved his hand in front of his face and shrugged as he didn't responded. "Oi! Dumbass!" Kiba smacked him upside the head causing him to stumble forward.

Naruto yelped as he continued forward bracing himself for impact of the hard ground. "Nahh!"

"Itai..." Naruto whined as he rubbed his head. He stopped as he felt something soft rub between his legs. He turned his head and blinked a few times as he saw Hinata trapped underneath him. His heart pounded in his chest, as his crystal blue eyes gazed over the young Hyuga. Her small delicate hand rested on his arm as she slightly held him off her. Her legs were between his moving slightly up and down. And her soft round breast was resting under his hand.

Naruto flushed as his head snapped back down to his hand holding her breast. Hinata trembled under him as her face grew extremely red. "A-a...NAHHHHH!" she scream as she pushed him off her. Naruto landed with an 'opff' as he looked back up at her crossing her hands over her chest tightly.

"Ah...Hinata! I'm sorry...I-it was an accide-"Naruto didn't finish his sentence as a bolt of fear travelled up his side. He turned his head stiffly catching Kiba's death glare. "K-K-Kiba!" he yelped out, he waved his hands in front of his face cracking a nervous smile. "It's n-not what you think, you hit me and- K-Kiba?"

Naruto face twisted into fear as Hinata turned her back on them clutching her arms. _'N-Naruto-kun...h-he touched me' _Hinata thought as her blushed darkened.

"Tunnelling Fang!" Kiba screamed as a booming crash echoed throughout the woods, followed by a loud scream, from a certain blonde shinobi.

It had been a long (and painful in Naruto's opinion) journey to Iwagakure. Kiba released a sigh as he walked down the street of Iwagakure. He narrowed his eyes on a strange man with purple hair that was watching them closely. The man smirked as he lifted up his head to meet his gaze. He spat his tooth pick out, causing Kiba to shift uneasily as he turned back to Naruto and Hinata.

"Keep your guard up, remember Iwa-shinobi are known to be ruthless, they won't hesitate to attack" the young teenagers nodded in response as they looked around the street. The ground was rough as large rocks scattered the ground. A harsh wind rushed over the three shinobi as they reached the Tsuchikage mansion.

"Whoa..." Naruto gasped as he looked up at the huge building. Hinata hesitated for a moment before she spun around meeting the empty street of the village. She frowned as she scanned the area. '_What's this feeling...? It's like were being watched... but..._' she scanned the empty streets with her eyes finding no sign of life anywhere. '_Where are all the villages?'_ Hinata snapped her head back around as a hand grasped her shoulder. "Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto asked with wondering eyes.

Hinata nodded and turned back to face the street. "I... was wondering w-where all the people were, I mean... it's seems strange that no-one's here" Naruto nodded. Hinata gasped and her body stiffened as Naruto's breath blew across her ear.

"Try using your byakugan..." he breathed out. Hinata blushed and gave him a confused look as he smirked down at her. Hinata's mind went completely blank, as she stared at his fox-like smirked. She forgot about the request of her byakugan. She even forgot that she was on an important mission that if she failed could mean the destruction of two very important hidden villages. Hell! By this point she's forgotten her own name, his smile was just so dazzling and the feel of his breath on the back of her neck sent shivers throughout her body.

Naruto nudged his head to a small house with long red curtains. Hinata (forcefully) pulled her eyes away from him and looked at the small house. Now that she thinks about it, it does look out of place. The other buildings were large and had thick walls, which could with stand the rocky environment. However, this house was small with thin walls and a tiny window that was half open.

She nodded her head as she brought her hands to her face. "Byakugan" her eyes pulsated as large veins bulged out around her eyes. She stepped back as she scanned the small house. Every inch of it was covered in chakra. She deactivated her byakugan as she looked back at the boys.

"The house is made up of 6 different chakra networks" Kiba and Naruto gasped as they looked up at the house.

"Six?" Kiba asked. Before he could react any differently the house burst into smoke as six ninja's surrounded them. The larger one of the group laughed and pulled out a kunai knife and stood ready to fight.

"Ha, so you were able to spot us huh?" he looked over at the girl with the lavender eyes and smirked. "Those are some pretty interesting eyes you have there" Hinata frowned down the man as the others stepped forward.

Another ninja frowned as he approached the three leaf shinobi. "What business do you have here?" he barked at them. Naruto clenched his fist and stepped forward with a playful smirk on his lips.

"Were here to-" he was stopped as a hand cupped his mouth and pulled him into their chest. He moaned underneath their hand as he looked up at Kiba holding him. Kiba gave a stern look to the ninja that asked the question and shook his head.

"That's none of your business" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small scroll. "We have a permit, which allows us-" a kunai shoot throw the scroll knocking it out of his hands. The men smirked as they stepped forward.

"Permit, huh? You think we'd believe that load of bull!" Naruto pulled away from Kiba's grasped and snapped back.

"What! It's the truth, your village sent for us to help you!" the men before them shook their heads and pulled out different weapons.

"Help? We don't need any help, this village is the strongest hidden village ever!" Kiba bit his lip as he watched the men show off their weapons. _'Shit, this is bad... Akamaru and I can't handle another fight especially against these guys. Aww man there has to be something-'_

"The strongest village? Ha you must be dreaming the leaf village is the strongest, and you're dealing with some of the most powerful ninja's in konoha!" _'Damn it Naruto!' _Kiba cursed inside his head. The men's face twisted into rage as the spat back at him.

"Oh...well then why don't you prove it!" screamed one man, he charged forward for Naruto, swinging around a large mace. Hinata's eyes widened as her body moved forward, instinctively protecting Naruto from its blow. Naruto's eyes widened as she caught the mace in her hands and twisted his arm causing him to release it.

Before she could react his fist came crashing down into her gut causing her to yelp in pain. She frowned as she threw the mace away and grabbed his arm. She tugged him forward as chakra coated her hand. The man's eyes widened as she striked him in the gut causing him to scream in pain. She increased the power of her chakra and pushed it deep inside his body. The man gasped as he was flung back into his team mates.

She stood up straight getting in a fight stance in front of Naruto and Kiba. The other Iwa-shinobi frowned at her as their fallen team mate lay unconscious on the ground. "You bitch!" one screamed as he ran forward with two other ninja's close behind him.

Hinata's eyes widened as a large white cube appeared in front of her eyes, blocking the men's attacks from them. The three shinobi turned around seeing an old man with green and red robes. The cube shattered before them as the ninja's behind it stood in shock. "Tsuchikage-sama.." the men whispered as they watched the leader approach the three shinobi from the leaf.

His face grew a stern frown as he stared daggers at the men in front of him. "WHAT'S ALL THE RUCKUS ABOUT? CAN'T AN OLD MAN GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET IN THIS DAMN VILLAGE?" he screamed. The three leaf ninja's voices got caught in their throat as the old man continued to yell at the Iwa-nins. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he leaned over and whispered in Kiba's ear without taking his gaze of the small Tsuchikage.

"Man what's his problem? You think he'd be complaining about his back or hip at his age, talk about OLD" Kiba snickered as his hand shot up quickly to his mouth. The Tsuchikage before them twitch slightly at the remark as he turned his blazing eyes to Naruto.

"OLD AM I? I'LL TEACH YOU A THING OR TOO YOU WINNING WHELP!" Naruto froze as the old man's eyes blazed into fire. Naruto shoot his head from side to side noticing Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata were gone.

"wha-?" he turned fully around and saw them standing 10 miles away from the pair. "Hey!" Kiba scratched his head with a nervous grin as the Tsuchikage spoke up again.

"You're leaf village shinobi" Naruto lowered his voice and head slightly at the change of the man's tone.

"Ahhh... Y-yes sir" Naruto stuttered nervously. The Tsuchikage nodded and turned to face the Iwa-shinobi before him. They stiffened at his frown that was directed at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? LEAVE NOW! I'll deal with these three". The six nodded and bowed at once.

"Yes Tsuchikage-sama" the men looked back at each other and nodded as they vanished into puffs of smoke.

"A-arigato...Tsuchikage-sama" Hinata bowed politely. The old man frowned as he shot his head into the air and started walking off. Hinata stood frozen with the rest of her team as they watched him struggling to get up the stairs which lead to his mansion.

"Man, what an old geezer" Naruto groaned. He gasped as the Tsuchikage turned back to face them and started screaming again.

"WELL ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?" the three ninja's nodded and raced after the old man.

"Ah, here we go" he pulled out a large brown box with paper seals all over it. He handed it to Naruto and stared down at the box with a twinge of fear in his eyes. "This scroll is very important to our village. It contains secrets to both our villages. From confidential blue prints to kekkei genkai users" he looked over at Hinata as he said that with a stern look over his face.

"You kept this in your office?" Naruto groaned with disappointment toning his voice. He yelp as he received a smack on the head from the Tsuchikage. "itai-"

"QUITE YELP! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUS THIS IS?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head whist Kiba step forward.

"Why would they record kekkei genkai? I didn't think the clans would allow something like that?" he questioned as he peered over Naruto's shoulder to look at the box. The Tsuchikage Onoki nodded in response.

"That is true, many clans were opposed to this scrolls creation, which is why it was done in secret" the three shinobi gasped as the room fell quiet. Onoki raised his eyes to Hinata's and spoke with a stern voice. "The great lords including myself and the 3rd hokage agreed that it would be in the best nature of our villages for this scroll to be formed. It was a way of making a small treaty between the leaf and stone village; we were also able to get a better understanding of our lands and work together to form stronger economic facilities within our villages". The three shinobi nodded and looked down at the box in Naruto's hands.

Onoki frowned as he gazed over the young teenagers. "our villages are depending on you, this mission can NOT fail!" Naruto gazed into his eyes as his mouth parted slightly in utter disbelief. "Miss Hyuga?" Hinata gasped as Onoki gazed over at her.

"Y-yes Tsuchikage-sama" Hinata swallowed as he approached her. Her body froze as his eyes pierced into her calm violet ones.

"You're family is not to know about this scroll" she gasped slightly but kept her eyes locked with his. "At first I was reluctant when I heard you'd be on this mission. However, your hokage informed me you were a trusted shinobi and a strong one at that, I trust you won't disappoint me" Hinata's face grew redder at the compliment from her hokage. Naruto and Kiba smiled at her as they saw her shift slightly and nod.

"Right!" she bowed slightly "arigato...Tsuchikage-sama" Onoki smiled and folded his arms as he looked over the three, noticing the bandages and cuts on the two boys (mainly Kiba).

"Hmmm" he hummed to himself. "You three should get examined from the hospital before you leave here" Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"Nah, were alright" he grabbed his arm and struck a dazzling fox like grin causing Hinata heart to skip a beat. "Nothing keeps Naruto Uzumaki down!" Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement. She really didn't want to stay in this village for very long, there was something about this place that gave her the creeps.

Onoki frowned as he bashed Naruto on the head again. "IDIOT! THIS MISSION IS OF THE OUT MOST IMPORTANCE YOU MUST BE IN PRIME CONDITION!" he screamed. Naruto rubbed his head again and frowned daggers at the old man.

"OH YEAH GRANDPA LIKE YOU CAN TALK!" Naruto screamed back. The Tsuchikage was about to wack him again when his door open and three medic-nins walked in.

"We're ready for them" one of them stated as the rest bowed. Hinata blinked in confusion as she twisted around suddenly to face the new comers. She bit her lips wincing slightly at the sudden movement. "You will all stay here and recuperate by order of the Tsuchikage" the medic-nin bowed slightly. Kiba sighed and agreed. It was going to be a pain staying in the village for longer than required, but Akamaru and himself were still pretty sore and getting proper treatment wouldn't hurt.


	5. The price of Heartache

_**The price of heartache ~Chapter 5**_

After Naruto, Kiba and Hinata were checked by the medical Nins they were released and given a room in one of Iwa's most expensive INN's.

"Sweet" Naruto stared in awe as they opened their door. There were two bed rooms, each with 2 beds and their own bathroom. Across the room was a large sliding door that led outside to their own private hot spring. The three shinobi all blinked in amazement as they all thought. '..._whoa_...'

Akamaru barked happily as he made his way to one of the beds and jumped on top of it sniffing the sheets and wagging his tail happily. Kiba laughed and threw his pack next to Akamaru on the bed. "Well I guess this is my bed. Hinata why don't you take the room next door while Naruto and I share this one" Hinata gazed at the floor with a thoughtful look on her face.

'_Should I tell them...? But what if they get angry at me? Or leave me behind because I'll be holding them back?' _Hinata chewed her lip thoughtfully as her mind battled with its self.

"Hinata?" Hinata gasped snapping out of her daze as Naruto's voice reached her ears. She turned around slowly to come face to face with the attractive blonde. He tilted his head to the side and gave her a puzzled looked as her face became hotter and turned a deep shade of red.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" he questioned. Hinata nodded her head slowly turning away from his gaze.

"Yes, I'm fine" she spoke softly. She lifted her pack over her shoulder and entered her room flinging her bag down on the nearest bed and looked over her room. It was much like the other room except instead of a door there was a large window that gave a view of the village.

"Alright, I think we should rest, we'll head out first thing in the morning" Kiba declared loudly. Naruto nodded in response.

"K-Kiba-kun" Kiba turned his attention to his pale eyed friend as she stuttered his name softly. She twiddled with her fingers and looked over at Naruto before snapping her gaze back to him. "I think I'm going to check out the h-hot springs for a while" Kiba nodded.

"Sounds good" he rested his hands behind his head and sighed deeply as he laid back down "yeah... it'll be good to have a little break for a while, right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in reply and wagged his tail happily. Hinata smiled as she walked out of the room to enter the hot springs.

Naruto watched from across the room as Hinata closed the door behind her. "Yo Kiba?" Kiba raised an eyebrow hearing his name. He lazily turned his attention to the blonde and looked him over. "Do you think something's wrong with Hinata?" Naruto continued.

"What?" Kiba sat up and looked back at the door hearing a small splash. "Hmm...I don't think so, if something was wrong she'd tell us"

Naruto sat down on the bed sighing happily; Relieved that Kiba actually had a good point. "Yeah, your right, Hinata would tell us if something really bad was happening" Kiba smiled and nodded in agreement as he joined the blonde in lying down on the soft warm bed.

'_Naruto-kun...Kiba-kun...'_ Hinata breathed deeply as she submerged her mouth in the water, staring over the water's surface. '_This mission's important to this village and ours, if I fail Naruto-kun...' _

'_**The village it's destroyed...' Naruto turned his attention from the burning village to the young Hyuuga heiress before him. 'This is your fault!' he barked growing a stern frown which reminded her of her father. 'You should have told us you were hurt! Now look what you've done! You pathetic girl!' he growled out. **_

Hinata gasped and shook her head furiously. There's no-one Naruto would ever say that to her, even if it was her fault Naruto would still smile at her and tell her it wasn't. Then he'd find some way to fix it, because... that's just the kind of person Naruto is. Hinata's eyes lowered down to her stomach to see the dark bruise that had formed.

She clutched her side as she remembered the doctors telling her that she had a fracture in one of her ribs, probably from when she fought Kento. However, her fight with the Iwa-nin only caused it to get worse. Hinata was thankful that she could still move, even if it hurt to do so. The potion Tsunade had given her was completely gone; she used all of it on Naruto hopping that it would help him, ignoring her own body's protest. She breathed deeply as the warm water caressed her skin gently. '_Maybe, I should tell them...' _

"Yahoo!" Kiba cheered as he and Akamaru dived into the hot springs. His head burst out of the water as he ran a hand through his hair "Ahhh... this is great right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in reply as he continued to swim around the spring. Naruto slid the door open as he walked over to Kiba and Akamaru. 'Boys' the sign read. Naruto grinned widely as he flung his towel away and dived into the water, splashing Kiba in the face.

He leaned his head back as a small cloth was draped over his forehead. "Wow this is really great, who knew we'd be able to relax like this huh?" Naruto cheered loudly.

"I know what you mean?" Kiba agreed. "Although you got to admit the leaf village has a better hot spring, I'm mean this thing's so small" Naruto grunted at the comment and closed his eyes as his thoughts drifted back to the village he left behind.

"Hey Kiba?" Kiba's smile fell as he heard the seriousness in Naruto's voice. Akamaru gave him a confused look which Kiba returned before answering.

"Yeah, what is it Naruto?"

"What do you think Sakura-Chan's doing right now?" Kiba blinked a few times but sighed slightly as a smile grew on his face.

"Oh so that's it; well I guess she'd be in bed by now, or working late at the hospital again, I mean you know Tsunade-sama she would rather have someone else do her work, than actually do it herself" Naruto laughed loudly at the thought of Tsunade sleeping with a half read book on her face.

"So, why are you thinking about Sakura anyway?" Naruto stopped laughing, as Kiba gave him a questioning glance.

"I don't know, I guess I miss her, that's all. Ever since I came back from training with pervy sage, I've hardly seen her, she's either training or working at the hospital. We still go on missions and stuff, but we hardly have any time out side of work". Kiba shook his head and patted Akamaru

"You know, I think that's the first thing you've said that actually sounded kind of mature, or didn't end with 'you bet!' or 'believe it!'" Kiba teased.

Naruto growled under his breath and shot up out of the water. "What'd you say?" he screamed in front of his face.

"Hey I was just-" Kiba stopped as he turned his attention away from Naruto to see Hinata standing there with a huge blush on her face.

"Eh?" Naruto muttered out as he followed the dog boy's gaze to Hinata. "Oh Hinata... what's wrong?" Naruto asked innocently, completely forgetting about his exposed nakedness. However, lucky or unlucky Hinata didn't fail to notice.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered. Naruto tilted his head to the side before he looked down and saw **exactly** what was wrong. He screamed as he dove into the water turning his attention from Hinata as his cheeks grew as red as hers. Kiba groaned as a loud 'thumb' echoed throughout the Hot springs.

"Oh, great work Naruto, now look what you've done" Kiba rose out of the water grabbing his towel and wrapping it tightly around his waist as he made his way over to the unconscious Hyuga.

Naruto turned his head slowly back to the two shinobis and watched as Kiba picked Hinata up bridle style, making sure not to drop her towel. "What! My fault! She's the one that came out of nowhere" Naruto screamed with a bright blush on his cheeks. Kiba shook his head as he carried her back to her room with Akamaru at his heals.

'_It was a...dream?' _Hinata pressed her palms firmly beside her body as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her half dazed eyes scanned across her room as she watched the dull blue hue of the moon coat her bedroom. She smiled to herself as a familiar blush appeared on her face. '_Naruto-kun looked so-' _ she screamed aloud and clutched tightly to her towel that was wrapped around her body.

Hinata's eyes widened as realisation dawned on her. '_I-it wasn't a dream, I really saw Naruto-kun, and he saw...' _she bit her lip as her world began to spin slightly. '_No' _she shook her head and stood out of her bed as she quickly grabbed her ninja outfit. '_I can't faint, not again' _

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he swung himself over the side of the bed so he could face Kiba. His eyes drifted down to the small brown box which the Tsuchikage gave them. Naruto's brow twisted into a small frown as he remembered where the scroll was hidden. '_Is this scroll for real? If it's so important why hide it in the Tsuchikage office?'_ He grunted as he outstretched his hand and grabbed the box dragging it towards him. '_Maybe just a p-' _

"What the hell are you doing?" Kiba interrupted his thoughts. Naruto gazed up from the box to meet a pair of serious dog like eyes.

"Oh come on, I know you're curious too, don't you want to know exactly what this thing is?" Kiba barred his fangs and turned his head away.

"Of course I do! But we're on a mission to protect that scroll" Kiba took a step forward and bent down to Naruto's level. "Even if it means protecting it from you" Kiba growled. Naruto returned the glare before a loud scream broke the tension.

Naruto jumped to his feet while Kiba staggered back with a snarling Akamaru by his heels. "What the hell was that?" Naruto questioned looking around the room as if it came from there.

Kiba stiffened as he sniffed the air. '_Blood?' _the door burst open as Hinata ran into the room with her byakugan flared.

"Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun! There's something outside" the boys eyes widened as the screams grew louder. Naruto ran out the door followed by his comrades.

They ran into the streets and watched in amazement as hundreds of people pushed past them towards the Tsuchikage mansion. "What's going on?" Naruto screamed over the crowd. Hinata yelped slightly as people knocked her back and forth. She bit her lip as the pain in her side grew.

Kiba growled as he jumped up on to a nearby rooftop followed by the others. "Hinata do you see anything?" Akamaru snarl deepened as another blood curdling scream filled the air. Hinata closed her eyes as she brought her fingers to her face.

"Byakugan" she chanted, the village became black and white as her eyes raced through the village capturing different chakra signals. She gasped in horror and lowered her eyes as her hands trembled at her side.

Naruto face grew worried as he noticed Hinata shaking violently. "Hinata?" he breathed out loud enough for her to hear.

She shook her head slowly and looked back up into the depths of the street. "T-there's a large chakra signal in that direction, it's...It's not Human" Naruto's eyes widened as his stomach did an uneasy back flip. Kiba nodded and charged off into the direction Hinata was looking. Naruto shared a quick glance with Hinata before charging after Kiba and Akamaru.

A large beast with sharp black fangs lashed its tongue out grabbing another screaming girl. "Mmm, you taste wonderful my dear" the girls eyes widened in fear as she beat the monster's tongue with her fist, struggling to break free from his grasp.

She tossed her head back and forth screaming out for someone to help her. The monster chuckled at her antiques and brought her close to his fangs. "And that scream..." the women froze in place as she saw her reflection within the beast's blood red eyes. "It's to **die** for" he growled out.

He flung his head back as his fangs sunk into the flesh of her neck. "Hey!" the monster ripped his fangs away as he saw three young teenagers before him. His eyes darted back and forth at the intruders; a vicious smile graced his lips as he noticed Hinata in her fighting stance. "Let her go!" Naruto continued.

The monster blinked in confusion as he noticed the limp girl wrap tightly within his tongue. His smirk broadened as he flung her away into a nearby building. "With pleasure" his cold dark tone sent chills throughout the young shinobi.

An elderly woman raced towards the tossed victim with tears staining her face. Hinata tore her gaze from the beast and raced over to the couple. Kiba growled and flicked out a kunai as he stared the beast down. "Naruto, what is this thing?" Akamaru snarled beside his master never breaking the eye contact he had with...Whatever was before them.

Naruto shook his head as he stood in a fighting stance. "I have no idea, but whatever it is, we have to stop it!" he placed his hands in front of his face as a faint blue light coated his body. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he screamed as 10 Naruto's appeared in front of his eyes.

The monster's smile fell as he looked over the determined faces of the Naruto's. "Shadow clones, interesting..." a deathly cracking sound echoed throughout the streets as the beast's body began to morph, shrinking smaller and smaller. His dark green skin peeled off his back before it turned into long black hair. Naruto blinked in confusion as the beast before them turned into...A man.

"That's better, now, come Uzumaki Naruto" the Naruto's froze at the sound of their name. The man smiled at the confused look along their faces. He touched his neck as his hair gentle swayed from side to side. "Orochimaru-sama has told **us** a lot about you...Naruto. He would be most pleased if **we** were to kill you right now"

Naruto growled and shot his hand out, "Oh yeah, well I got news for you, I'm not gonna die so easily, I'm going to bring back Sasuke and become Hokage before I kill over!" the man smiled and stood in a fighting stance.

"**We'll**see" Naruto lunged forward with his clones following closely behind. The first Kick landed but the man swerved around and crashed his palms into three Naruto's causing them to be pushed back into the others. Naruto grunted as he sat up, looking over at his clones attack the man. The clone draped over his chest disappeared in a puff of smoke as Naruto jumped to his feet and ran forward again.

The man did a back flip but received a painful fist to the jaw which sent his sawing into the air. Another Naruto jumped on the back of the one that punched him and leapt into the air grabbing the man's arms and flung him higher into the air.

"NA" a Naruto appeared out of nowhere and swung his leg into his gut sending him flying toward the buildings. "RU" the man grunted as another blow landed on his back sending him further into the air. "TO" his eyes widened as he watched a Naruto falling towards him with a blue orb in his hand. "UZUMAKI-" he was cut off as the man's tongue shot out and spun him into the air sending him crashing into the houses below. The man's smirk grew but quickly faded as a searing pain grew in his back. He narrowed his eyes behind him and saw a small black tornado crashing into him. He yelped in pain as blood escaped his mouth. He twisted around in the air before gravity took its toll and pulled him back to the cold hard ground below. He screamed as dust engulfed the entire street from the impact of his body.

The tornado died down as two Kiba's stood before the newly formed creator. "INU BARAGE!" he finished. The Kiba beside him puffed into smoke and revealed a panting Akamaru. Naruto sat up from the rumble and rubbed his head as he looked over the clearing. The man staggered to his feet and wiped the small trail of blood from his chin.

"Not bad leaf ninja's, **we're** impressed" Kiba's face turned stern as he referred to another person again. '_What the hell is with this guy?' _Naruto ran to his side as he watched the man dust himself off.

"Man this guy is tuff" Kiba nodded in agreement. Naruto's eyes scanned the street noticing that it was completely clear. His eyes caught a faint purple in the distance which he recognized as Hinata. She gentle supported the fallen girl on her lap as she wrapped her wound.

"Pay attention!" the man screamed as he drove his fist into the earth were Naruto was just standing. Naruto growled as he summoned more Naruto's, Kiba leapt into action with Akamaru as the three took on the man head to head.

Hinata bit her lip as the bleeding continued. The mother wept by her side clutching her daughters hand as Hinata treated her wounds. "M-Mother...?" the young girl chocked out. The mentioned women snapped her eyes open and crouched closer to her daughter. "I-I'm sorry" the mother shook her head at the apology and touched her daughter's face smiling slightly as her tears burst on her child's cheek.

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong. Tsuchikage-sama will help you, he has the antidote, you just have to hang on a little longer" her mother wept aloud. Hinata's eyes darted to the women as she said "antidote" the girl in her arms stiffened as a small gargling sound erupted from her mouth. "NO!" her mother screamed shaking her daughter side to side. The girls eyes widened as she let out a blood curdling scream that would break anyone's ears, as her body slowly turned black. Hinata gasped as the girl crumbled to dust on her lap. The mother screamed in pure agony as her child disappeared. Hinata's widened eyes slowly began to soften as her byakugan faded.

"HINATA!" Hinata gasped as she spun around. Heading straight for her was the man with his fangs bared. The women beside her remained still as she stared lifelessly at the upcoming foe. Hinata bit her lip as she leapt forwarding grabbing the mother and jumping out of his path causing him to smack into the nearby house. She placed the mother down crouching before her cheeking for any injuries.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a soft voice. The mother's fists tighten as she stood tall on the roof frowning down at the young konnichi before her. Hinata blinked in confusion before the women ran over the edge of the house. Hinata gasped and spun around out stretching her hand for her... but was too late.

The women dove towards the earth with a small smile on her face. The man down below licked his lips as his fangs opened wide and caught her with a deathly crunch. The three shinobi stared in fear at the sight, a cold silence falling over them. Hinata's eyes darted back and forth as tears welled in her eyes. "No..." she whispered as a sudden breeze engulfed her pushing her hair across her face. 


	6. true pain

_**True pain ~ chapter 6**_

The man licked his lips as the mother turned to dust before him. Naruto lowered his head as his fist clenched and unclenched several times. The man smirked and wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand. He gazed up at the young Hyuga on the roof staring in shock as the dust blew away in the wind. A playful smirk grew across his lips as he jumped in the air and floated before Hinata. Her body froze at the deathly look in his eyes. Kiba was the first to react, he ran forward with fear gracing his face as he stretched his hand forward. "HINATA!" he screamed. The ground shook violently as a massive chakra source erupted from the middle of the street. Kiba froze in shock as a bright red blur raced past his face and headed towards Hinata and the man. The man smiled as he grabbed her hand and tugged her forward. Hinata blinked in confusion as the pressure on her arm was gone, she turned her head slowly and saw a red blur standing before her.

"N-Naru...to-kun" she breathed out slowly. Naruto gazed down at her with the corner of his dark red eyes. His teeth had sharpened into fox like fangs whilst his body pulsated with red chakra.

The man's eyes snapped open as his entire body ached in pain. He looked down at his battered body and saw a massive gash along his torso. He gasped as Naruto appeared before him with pure anger in his eyes. For a brief moment everything feel silent, the wind was still as Naruto drew back his fist and stared daggers into the man before him.

The man's face twisted into absolute fear as Naruto's fist came closer and closer. A loud crash echoed throughout the streets as the dust engulfed everyone in its path. The force and pressure of the wind caused Hinata to yelp slightly as she covered her face from the blast.

When the dust settled Naruto's body stood panting heavily with a smug looking Kabuto holding his fist. Kabuto narrowed his eyes on the man beside his feet and nodded to him briefly before they both vanished in a gust of wind.

"Damn it!" Naruto screamed aloud as he punched the ground. The fangs slowly grew back inside his mouth whilst the rest of his body returned to normal. Hinata's eyes darted back and forth across Naruto's back as he continued to curse and beat the ground.

"Hinata?" Kiba called as he ran to his female comrade. Hinata turned her head up to Kiba who was looking down at her with a worried expression. "Are you alright?" Hinata lowered her eyes and nodded slowly, she had just seen two **innocent** people die and almost joined them in the afterlife, of course she wasn't fine. However, physically she was ok.

Kiba sighed with relief as he looked back at Naruto who was given them a scared look. Kiba couldn't place it. Why was Naruto scared? Was it because of the monster thing...or...something else? Kiba shook his head and smiled down at his comrade before joining him amongst the rumble.

"What have you done?" the three shinobi turned their attention to a group of citizens before them. "You should have left it alone!" the same man screamed.

The villagers around him nodded in agreement. "What! That guy was killing people, we saved you!" Naruto screamed back. A young man shook his head and frowned down at them.

"You saved no-one! We still lost four women; the only thing you did was make it angry, and want revenge". Naruto lowered his eyes as he remembered the woman diving to her death. Hinata glanced over the crowd and noticed there was not a single child or woman among them.

"Where are all the women and children?" Hinata muttered to herself. The villagers heard though and turned their angry glares to her.

"They're hiding; the women and children aren't allowed in the city anymore because of **that** thing"

Another villager nodded. "it only feeds on women and young ones, however now that it's been severely wounded who knows what it'll eat" the villagers nodded in agreement again. A large man with a dark bread step forward and pointed a tanned finger at Hinata.

"It's not safe for you here; this village is a curse to people like you" Hinata gasped and stepped back slightly into Naruto. Naruto's frown deepened as he stepped around Hinata.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto screamed back. Hinata brought her hand to her chin as her eyes lowered on her blonde team mate.

"It's because she's a woman...right?" Kiba answered before the mob could. Naruto and Hinata looked back in surprise. However, they soon understood.

The man nodded "this village has been attack every day since word broke out about a scroll" the man's eyes lowered as a cold sharp wind engulfed their bodies.

"A scroll...?" the men nodded at Hinata's question. She looked back at her two team mates and was met with the same expression... fear.

"Tsuchikage-sama, received demands for the scroll, but refused it's very existence, and that's when...They started to attack. These huge monsters with wolf like fangs came tearing into the village devouring every woman and child they saw. It took us about 3 days to find out that their fangs contain a deadly poison, and another few days to find a cure. Our shinobis first attempted to fight off the creatures; however, it only resulted in causing more death. Onoki sent out a team of shinobi to track down they're maker and destroy him and his lair. However, that was a week ago and we have not heard from them since".

"And their maker, is it...Orochimaru?" Naruto half yelled. Hinata gasped as she recalled the name. Orochimaru was one of the legendary sannin. He was the one that formed the attack on the leaf village almost 4 years ago, because of that attack the third Hokage lost his life and half the village was destroyed. He was also the one that stole Naruto's best friend and comrade Sasuke Uchiha.

The villages stood in shook as they looked over the three shinobi before them. "Y-yes...how did-" the man was interrupted as Naruto clenched his fist and forced a giant grin.

"Then it's settled! We'll stop these creatures and protect your village!" Naruto cheered loudly. Hinata couldn't help but smile. Her favourite hyperactive blonde shinobi would always amaze her. He would never stay sad for long and he always went out of his way to help people in need. Hinata grew a determined look in her eyes as she nodded. Kiba blinked a few times as he watched the villages cheer and pat Naruto's back as they all laughed loudly. Akamaru wined softly beside his master's side causing Kiba to look down at him. The look in his dog's eyes told him exactly what he was thinking. '_We can't'_

"Naruto... Hinata" Kiba ran forward and grasped Naruto's jacket pulling him back from the crowd. Hinata followed behind as the three leaned their heads in to hear his whispers. "Look guys, I know you wanna help them but we can't! Our mission is to retrieve the scroll and take it back to the leaf village as soon as possible, chasing after Orochimaru and these..._things_ aren't going to help" Kiba spoke just over a whisper making sure that the villages didn't hear. Naruto growled under his breath and you could feel the tension between them.

Hinata raised her head from the huddle and looked over the smiling faces of the villages. A heavy weight panged her heart. '_These villagers are in trouble, and Naruto-kun and I promised to help them' _she sighed deeply as she closed her eyes completely blocking out all the sounds of life. The beating of her heart was all that reached her ears, as a slight breeze washed over her. '_I stand by what I say...'_ a soft smile played across her lips. "We're going to help them" she spoke in a stern voice. Kiba raised an eyebrow as he looked over his team mate. He pulled away from Naruto and walked over to her shaking his head.

"Look Hinata I know you want to do what's right, but we can't handle Orochimaru and protect the scroll" Hinata nodded in agreement and looked back at the villagers as they smiled and cheered with joy.

"Our mission is to protect the scroll. When we take it back to Konoha these creatures might find out and attack our home, so we should stop them first! That way we'd be able to protect the scroll and our villages" Kiba sighed folding his arms as he shook his head. Naruto grinned ear to ear as he listen to Hinata's speech.

"But why Hinata? I don't get it, normally you're the smart one" Hinata turned back to face them as her face grew an adored grin.

"Because, I never take back my word, it's my ninja way". She cheered confidently without stuttering once. Naruto's eyes widened as they darted back and forth over her face. '_Hinata...'_ a small smile graced his face and grew bigger and bigger as a swell of happiness grew within his gut.

"Yeah!" he cheered as he raced forward and captured her in a massive bear hug. "That was awesome Hinata!" she blushed as her crush buried his face within the crock of her neck. He pulled away seeing her extremely bright red face. "Eh? Hinata are you ok? Your face is all red, Ah you're not going to pass out again are you?" Hinata blinked a few times as Naruto touched his forehead and hers cheeking her temperature. She shook her head and back away as she clutched her hands in front of her chest and breathed out slowly.

"N-No Naruto-kun, I-I'm alright... r-really" she stuttered badly. Kiba couldn't help the grin that graced his lips as he watched the interaction between his two friends. Naruto narrowed his eyes on the girl as he nodded his head slowly.

"Alright, if you're sure" he turned towards the crowd as they stood before them waiting to see if they had changed their minds or not. A smile spread across his face as he touched his forehead protector with his thumb. "I swear by this head band on my forehead that we'll help your village and stop Orochimaru!" He grinned widely as he closed his eyes resting his hands behind his head. "We'll save Iwagakure because that's our vow, as shinobi of Konoha!" the villager's smiles grew on their faces as they cheered once more engulfing the three shinobi in a massive swarm or cheers and praises.

The wind swayed his dark hair across his face as his red eyes gazed down at the village below. A puff of smoke appeared behind him as Kabuto smirked devilishly. "So, have you heard? Looks like Naruto-kun's going to come after us now huh?" the boy in front of him remained silent as his eyes continued to scan the area below him.

"That's of no concern to me, my only goal is to grow strong enough to defeat Itachi" Kabuto smirked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well in order to do that you'll need that scroll, Orochimaru-sama says it'll increase one's strength tenfold and give them the upper hand in many battles" the boy grunted as he turned around and started walking off. "Looks like you'll be seeing Naruto-kun sooner than you think...Sasuke-kun" Sasuke froze as he turned back to face Kabuto his red sharingan eyes pricing into his.

"I suppose I will" he spoke emotionless.

* * *

that's the end of another chapter, man i think i'm getting a bit carried away with this story. i hope i don't go over 20 chapters. if everything goes as i planned i won't. ^_^


	7. The mission begins

_**The mission begins~ chapter 7**_

The whistling stream echoed throughout the night creating a peaceful feeling to the dark village of Iwagakure. Naruto brushed his hand across his forehead as he gazed lazily at the ceiling above. '_Orochimaru is somewhere nearby. Maybe... maybe this time I'll save you... Sasuke' _he closed his eyes slowly as his hand slipped from his forehead to the side of his body. He opened one eye and peered across the room spotting Kiba bundle under the blankets with one arm draped over Akamaru as he breathed quietly. He pushed himself off the bed and staggered towards the bathroom resting his hand against the door frame for support as his body swayed side to side.

Naruto yelped and staggered back out of the bathroom clutching his pounding heart as he looked down at the massive arachnid that had dominated the toilet. "Damn" Naruto cursed aloud. He peered over his shoulder back at Kiba and saw him still in the same position he was last time. His eyes narrowed as his bowels made a sharp twist threatening to explode if he didn't give into temptation. He bit his lip as he looked around the room furiously. He stopped squirming as his eyes fell on the door behind him. '_That's Hinata's room...' _he thought silently to himself. His bowels made another twist causing him to gasp, clutching his stomach; he pulled open the door and poked his head in.

The sleeping Hyuga's chest rose slightly and fell back down as her breaths came out slowly and quietly. He sighed with relief as he rushed to the bathroom and closed the door as quietly as he could in his haste. His face twisted into a relived smile as he finished his business. He grabbed his pants that rested against his ankles and pulled them up around his waist. "N-Naruto-kun?" The mentioned boy froze as he turned his head stiffly to the side spotting Hinata standing there with a dazed look in her eyes. She titled her head to the side as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her sleeve. '_So cute'_ Naruto shook his head from side to side as a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

"Ah Hey Hinata" he chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Hinata's eyes widened as she finally realised it wasn't a dream, Naruto was really standing before her with his bare torso glistening in the dull moon light. Naruto's face twisted in concern as her face grew extremely red. "Oi Hinata, are you ok?" she yelped lightly as she spun around burring her head in the hood of her jacket.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-Kun, I didn't know anyone was in here" she stuttered. Naruto scratched the back of his head as his famous fox like grin spread across his face.

"Hey, don't worry about it... I should have locked the door" he chuckled lightly. Hinata bit her lip as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun..." Naruto's smile fell as he heard the muffled apology from the other side of the door. He frowned slightly as he turned the tap on rushing the cold water over his hands.

'_She's always so kind... I wonder why? I mean this is her bathroom. If Sakura found me in her bathroom in the middle of the night...' _a twinge of fear raced up his spine as images of him lying unconscious on the floor with a very angry Sakura lurking above him flashed through his head. He shook his head from side to side as he finished washing his hands. "Good thing Hinata's not like that" '_I'm sorry...Naruto-kun' _his eyes lowered again as he recalled her words, a small smile played across his lips.

Hinata released a sharp breath as she rested her back up against the door. The blush that had appeared on her cheeks moments ago slowly began to fade. '_Naruto-kun...' _she closed her eyes as she thought back to Naruto's face, when she walked in, his eyes were down cast and he seemed to be...sad. '_Why would Naruto-kun be sad?' _

"Hinata" her head snapped up as her heart hammered within her chest again. Kiba scratched the back of his head as he looked his team mate up and down. "Have you seen Naruto? He's not in his bed" A faint blush crept across her face. _Oh yeah she's seen Naruto._ Hinata gasped lightly and shook her head at the perverted comment. Kiba raised an eyebrow as he watched Hinata squirm underneath his gaze.

"Y-yeah, he's in the bath-" Hinata's eyes widened as she slowly fell backwards, the wind blowing over her body pushing her hair forward as she continued descending towards the ground. Her eyes snapped shut as her body froze in mid air. '_What?'_ her eyes fluttered open as she gazed across Naruto's face.

"Hey, Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asked as he clutched the young Hyuga in his arms. Her face grew redder as she stared at his slightly parted lips that were very, **VERY** close to hers.

"I-I-I" her vision became blurry as her head started to spin. '_No I'm not going to faint again, be strong Hinata...be strong!' _she mentally screamed at herself. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. '_Breathe Hinata' _her heart started to calm down as her cheeks slowly turned paler.

"Hinata...?" Naruto shook her slightly watching as her face began to relax. '_Did she pass out again?' _"Hinata...Oi!" she opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. Naruto was gazing down at her breathing directly over her face. His lips so close to hers. If it was possible they were still getting closer.

She shook her head and pushed out of his embrace staggering to her feet, swaying gently from side to side. "Yes, I-I'm fine, arigato Naruto-kun" Naruto blinked in confusion as Kiba smacked his hand over his mouth stifling a laugh. He quickly cleared his throat catching the attention of both his teammates.

"Alright, were heading out. Well leave as soon as we're ready" Kiba spoke in a stern voice. Naruto and Hinata nodded in unison as the trio got ready for the upcoming battles that were sure to come.

* * *

there ya go! I hoped you enjoyed it. there wasn't much action or anything I just thought after the last few chapters I should have a peaceful quiet NaruHina moment. thanks for reading!


	8. Death amongst the wind

_**Death amongst the wind ~Chapter 8 **_

The cold dark moon arose in the sky outlining the mountains features with its alluring blue glow. The camp fire burned low as the three shinobi surround the only source of heat amongst the trees. "Hinata, do you see anything?" Kiba asked leaning over to her side. She shook her head slowly deactivating her Byakugan.

"There's no sign of the missing ninja's or Orochimaru" she slumped down on an over turned log pulling her legs up to her chest whilst Naruto and Kiba continued to play with the fire.

"Ahhh this is hopeless! We've been searching for days, how can there be nothing?' Naruto cried as his hands franticly brushed through his golden locks.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun maybe I-" she was cut off as something hard crashed into her and knocked her towards the ground. Naruto spun around on the ball of his foot, looking down at Hinata and the figure on top of her.

"Hinata!" he ran forward only to stop in his tracks as the figure turned out to be Kiba. "Kiba what are you doing?" Kiba leapt to his feet clutching Hinata tightly to his chest as he landed beside Naruto.

"We're not alone" Naruto and Hinata gasped as Kiba sniffed the air. "Over there" he leapt off the ground barring his claws as he swiped them in the air. He landed on the ground with a thud as he looked around franticly. "Naruto, Hinata, behind you!" the pair spun around to face... no-one.

"Kiba what are you-" Naruto began, only to be pushed back by a fierce wind. He skidded across the ground until he smacked into a nearby tree. "Itai..." he groaned aloud. He gasped as pain swirled around his stomach. A scratch mark appeared across his chest as the wind brushed against him.

"Naruto!" Kiba screamed as he raced forward and clawed at what looked like; the air. Kiba stood in front of Naruto in a protective stance as his nose twitched slightly. Naruto pushed himself up on his elbows.

"K-Kiba, what's going on?" he groaned. Hinata frowned as she activated her Byakugan scanning over the area. Kiba attacked again as Hinata's eyes followed his movements. She brought her hands in front of her face creating a range of hand seals. Her eyes pulsated as they snapped open. The world around her became more vibrant and detailed as she focused all her chakra into her eyes. She gasped as for a split seconded a white blur flashed before her eyes.

Kiba grunted as his sleeve ripped open. "Kiba-Kun, what is it?" he smirked slightly as he sniffed the air trailing its movement.

"I don't know, but my guess is it's one of Orochimaru's demons" Naruto smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"That means we must be getting close, if he sent one of his pets to stop us!" Kiba nodded in agreement. "Hinata, can you see it" her eyes lowered as she looked over at Naruto.

"No, my byakugan isn't picking up any chakra signal". Kiba swung his claws again in front of Hinata blocking what they assumed was an attack.

"Impossible! This thing's moving so fast and you're saying it has no chakra?" Akamaru growled as he bit down into the air followed by his master doing a side way kick. Hinata nodded slowly as she watched her friends fight. Naruto stood beside Hinata clenching his fist.

"Damn it! How can we fight an enemy we can't see?" Akamaru yelped as he was flung into a nearby tree. Kiba growled as he sniffed the air again.

"I can smell him, whatever this thing is, it reeks of blood". A low chuckle erupted from the air as the wind swirled around the trio.

"_**Interesting so you can smell me, huh?" **_Naruto frowned as he looked around the area.

"Are you one of Orochimaru's creations?" Naruto shouted out into the wind. Pressure grew on his shoulder as a soft whisper cooed in his ear.

"_**I am..." **_he spun around as the wind gently brushed across his shoulder. _**"Mmm a Hyuga, I've heard a great deal about you from Kento-san" **_Hinata gasped as she was pinned against a tree and for a spilt seconded saw the monster's face. He had light green eyes and sharp k-nine fangs. Just like before.

"Get away from her!" Naruto screamed as he flung his fist forward crashing into the beast. It cried out slightly as Hinata arose in the air by the wind. "Hinata!" she clawed at her throat as if being chocked until her arms feel lifeless by her side. "Hinata, let go of her you bastard!" Hinata's limp body flew closer to him as her hair swirled around her body.

"_**You want her back? Than bring the scroll to Orochimaru-sama" **_Naruto's eyes widened as Hinata's head hung low, her hair covering her eyes as her finger pointed up the mountain. _**"Orochimaru's hideout's up there, the girl will be waiting inside, if you bring the scroll than you can claim the girl, but if not..." **_her cheek glistened with sliver, as he dragged his invisible tongue up her cheek. Naruto growled under his breath as he watched Hinata's body begin to disappear. _**"Then she becomes my little snack" **_His laughter filled the air again as she completely disappeared within the wind.

"Hinata..." he whispered quietly. Kiba ran up to his side followed by Akamaru.

"No..." Kiba growled as he slammed his fist against a tree causing it to crack under the force. "Damn it, I should have protected her!"

"No" Naruto interrupted. He lowered his eyes averting his gaze from Kiba. "I should have, he was right in front of me, but I couldn't stop him" Akamaru whimpered by his master's side as Kiba patted his head softly. "That's why we're going to get her back!" Kiba's head snapped up as he met serious Safire blue eyes. Naruto spun around and stared up the mountain. "He said she was up there inside Orochimaru's Lair, so that's where we're going. I'll save Hinata I promise!" Kiba smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Right, come on Akamaru" he leapt on his dog's back as they scaled up the mountain alongside Naruto. They refused to lose another friend, especially Hinata.


	9. Untitled

**Untitled ~chapter 9**

Hinata's eyes fluttered open as the world around her came into focus. '_Naruto-kun' _her eyes closed again as the memories flooded back to her. She lifted her head slowly as she gazed up at the blood covered wall. '_Where am I?' _Her eyes widened as bubbles erupted from her mouth. She franticly looked around searching for her friends, searching for **his** face. "Now, now my dear, no need to worry" Hinata's eyes widened as Orochimaru's form came into view. He smirked as he placed his hand against the glass case which sealed her inside. "How do you like my home...? Miss Hyuga" she swam towards the bottom of the tank sinking as far as she could away from his lurking form. He chuckled lightly as the door slid open. Her head whipped around as her hair floated around her face. '_No, it can't be...Sasuke-san?' _her eyes trailed up the rouge ninja as his cold dreaded eyes locked on hers. "Ah, any news on our guests... Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke's eyes closed as his hand rested on his hip. "I don't see why I'm the one that has to tail them" he groaned lightly. Hinata blinked in confusion as Orochimaru made his way over to Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're the only one I trust enough to watch my precious scroll. That... and I heard Naruto-kun has been assigned to protect it" he chuckled lightly.

"Hn" Sasuke turned his attention away from Orochimaru as he walked to the door. "Naruto's coming, just as you wanted" Hinata's eyes widened as Sasuke's form vanished amongst the darkness. '_Naruto-kun' _

"So my dear, did you hear everything?" Orochimaru cooed as he pressed his back against her tank. He narrowed his eyes on the young Hyuga as she floated in the tank. "Hmm good; you must miss your teammates, am I right?" she frowned slightly as Orochimaru stepped around her tank to a small table, filled with different tools. "'Don't worry, you'll see them soon enough" He chuckled loudly. He stabbed the needle into a tiny wire pushing the fluid through it until it entered the tank. Hinata eyes skimmed over the water as tiny black bubbles appeared in front of her face. '_What's going-_' she cried out as she clutched her head within her hands. The pain swelled around her entire body as the bubbles grew around her. She tossed and turned as images of pain and suffering flashed through her head.

'_**Hinata...' **_her eyes snapped shut as his face appeared in her head. '_Naru-' _she cried out again as an Image of him torn into pieces flashed past her eyes. _**'Please stop, Hinata help!' **_he cried again a massive claw swung out, slicing him in two. She arched her back forward as similar Images of her friends danced across her mind. Orochimaru chuckled softly as he watched the young Konnichi battle her nightmares.

"Orochimaru-sama" his smile fell as he looked over at his trusted servant Kabuto.

"What is it, Kabuto-kun?" Kabuto bowed slightly as his master addressed his name.

"Naruto-kun and his friends have arrived" Orochimaru smiled as he made his way out the door followed by Kabuto.

"Excellent, release the Kaiju; maybe this time they'll get a proper feeding" he laughed coldly as Hinata's lifeless body floated within the tank.

Akamaru skidded to a halt as his master jump off his back. Naruto leapt to their side as they stared into the large cave. "You think Hinata's in there?" Kiba eyes travelled up and down the cave as he beared his dog like fangs. Naruto nodded sternly wasting no time in running into the dark cave.

"Hinata!" he kicked open another door franticly searching inside. "Damn" he growled under his breath. Naruto continued to sprint through the halls opening every door he passed without hesitation. Kiba ran by Akamaru's side as his faithful dog sniffed the air for her scent.

"Hinata!" Kiba called out as he flung open another door. Akamaru whimpered by his side as they continued to run. "Naruto! Wait!" Naruto froze in place as he turned back around to face his teammates.

"Kiba what is it? Have you found Hinata?" Kiba panted heavily as he reached the blonde's side. He shook his head from side to side with an angry look on his face.

"I was wondering what happened to everyone here" Naruto growled as he pumped his fists in front of his chest.

"Who cares, we don't have time to worry about things like that! We have to find Hinata before Orochimaru hurts her!"

"NARUTO!" Naruto gasped slightly as Kiba glared daggers into his eyes. "Don't think you're the only one that cares about Hinata. She's my teammate, my friend, she's been like a sister to me from the very beginning!" he cried out grabbing Naruto's collar. "I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt her!" Naruto's eyes softened as he heard his angry rant. Kiba lowered his eyes as he placed the blonde back on his feet. "We'll save Hinata, and protect the scroll like she wanted; but that doesn't mean we should start running around and acting like damn fools!" Kiba lifted his head as he looked from side to side. "We have to be smart. Now why do you think there's no Ninja guarding these hallways?" Naruto looked from side to side his eyes widening as if just noticing.

"You think... Orochimaru wants us to find her" Kiba smirked as he released Naruto fully.

"Yeah He's leading us into a trap so he can get the scroll, and take us out" Naruto nodded thoughtfully

"So what do we do?" Kiba closed his eyes slowly drawing in a shaky breath. His eyes snapped open as a smile spread across his face "Naruto, I think I've got a plan"

A cocky smirk spread over Naruto's face as he crossed his arms. "I'm listening, so what's the plan?"

Kabuto slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose as three figures appeared in front of him. "Kabuto-san, is it feeding time again? **we're** hungry" a high pitch squeal echoed around the chambers.

A husky voice chuckled darkly "behave yourself Kamiki; **we **wouldn't want Kabuto-san to be scared, would **we**?" he laughed again. Kabuto smirked as he shook his head.

"Oh don't worry Kamiki; you and Shimoki will get your fill soon enough" A gentle breeze brushed across Kabuto as a pale hand grasped his shoulder tightly.

"_**What did our master have in mind?**_" light green eyes locked on Kabuto's faint blue ones causing him to shudder slightly. The boy smirked as he stuck his long tongue out and trailed it up his cheek. "**Well, Kabuto-san?**" Kabuto's face twisted in disgust as he pulled away from the fair skinned boy.

"Enough Seishin" the boy's eyes widened as he stepped away from the young medical ninja to face his master...Orochimaru. The three bowed as Orochimaru stepped closer to them. "Now now my pets, we must play nicely with our visitors". Kamiki and Shimoki nodded simultaneously as they interlocked arms. A loud cracking nose echoed throughout the chamber as their flesh began to snap apart and pull the other into their body. Their bodies twisted into one whilst Seishin stood watching in disbelief.

A man stepped out of the shadows, were the two had been standing before. "Orochimaru-sama" he bowed slightly.

Orochimaru smiled as he turned back to Kabuto, "Where's Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto cleared his throat as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"He's waiting in the foyer for Naruto-kun and his friends" Orochimaru smirked as he turned back to face the (now) two Kaiju.

"Your mission is to achieve the scroll... and kill Uzumaki Naruto". The Kaiju smiled as they slipped away into the darkness.

Sasuke's eyes remained calm as he gazed upon the young Hyuga heiress. Bubbles slowly escaped her mouth as the mask continued to push air into her lungs. A smirk crossed Sasuke's face as he stood up slowly. "It's been awhile" Safire blue eyes narrowed as the teenaged Uchiha continued; His dark chilling eyes landing on his. "Naruto..." Naruto's teeth clenched as his old friend and teammate stood before him.

"Sasuke..." he growled under his breath.

* * *

there ya go i hoped you liked it!. man I'm really stupid I've been editing my stories but I found out when I change them in the document manager they don't change the published one. T-T sorry. I would republish the edited ones but i'm scarred it won't let me and then that story will be deleted. so I think in the future I'm just gonna check then double check before publishing. ^_^


	10. My Friend

_**My friend~ chapter 10**_

His sword glistened in the dull moon light as he crouched down to the floor. "Prepare, Naruto" Naruto's frown deepened as Sasuke leapt forward, scrapping his sword along the ground. Naruto gasped as he flipped out of the way landing gracefully on his feet. "Hn" Sasuke grunted as he disappeared from sight. Naruto froze as his eyes travelled across the room, darting back and forth. A loud piercing noise reached his ears as his eyes narrowed behind him.

Sasuke frowned lightly as the blonde locked eyes with him and smiled. "Too bad" Naruto smirked as he puffed into a cloud of smoke. Sasuke's eyes lowered as he stood up straight. "UP HERE BASTARD!" his head shot up to the roof where two Naruto's stood holding a large rasengan.

"So, you used a shadow clone to distract me huh?" Naruto beared his teeth as he leapt off the roof and pushed his palm forward.

"Take this! RASENGAN!" he screamed as he drove his hand into the earth. The smoke cleared revealing an unmarked Sasuke. He ran a hand through his hair whilst his sword lit up with blue chakra.

"You're pathetic" he teased. Naruto's eyes widened as he swung his sword at him. He flipped in the air and ducked down low as Sasuke striked again. Naruto swung his leg around aiming for his legs; but Sasuke saw this coming and jumped in the air twirling around him and cut down his shoulder. Naruto cried in pain as he clutched his shoulder tightly. '_Damn it, he's just as fast as last time. How can I beat him when I can't even keep up?' _he leapt in the air again dodging another blow from Sasuke's sword, whilst Akamaru and Kiba raced over to the tank containing Hinata.

Kiba's eyes widened as he saw his friend's face twist in pain as she clutched her head tighter. "Hinata" he whispered slowly whilst pressing a cooling palm against the glass. He growled under his breath as he balled his hand into a fist. "Hold on Hinata, I'll get you out" he pulled his fist back and slammed it hard against the glass causing the water to ripple and the glass to creak slightly. His frown deepened as he pounded the glass again and again cutting his knuckles after every hit. Akamaru barked loudly as he smacked his body into the case. The glass creaked more under the added weight but still held strong. "Damn it! Why, won't, you, break" he yelled between punches. He brought his fist back for another punch but was pushed away by a fierce wind which carried him and Akamaru away.

They skidded across the ground till they smacked into a nearby wall. "Stupid brat! Orochimaru-sama will be angry with **us**, if **we **let you take her" Kiba brought his knees up to his chest as he pushed off the ground staggering slightly as he stood. The man blinked as he looked over Kiba's face. "Oh, **we** remember you, the mutt with the black tornado" he grabbed his shoulder as he twisted it around causing it to make a cracking noise. "You caused **us **quiet a lot of pain, mongrel" he growled under his breath. Kiba hissed at the nick name as he and Akamaru stood in a fighting stance. "You think you stand a chance against **us**?"

Kiba smirked as he wiggled his fingers by his side, showing off his dark claws. "You shouldn't underestimate us, after all, it's too against one" '_I think'_ Kiba mumbled in his head. The way this guy continued to refer to a second person sent an uneasy feeling over the Inuzuka as he stood before the Kaiju.

"Oh, maybe you should learn how to count" he mocked Kiba's eyes widened as a massive gust of wind knocked him over. An eerie laugh echoed throughout the chamber as a fierce wind continued to push Kiba around. '_Damn it! I couldn't smell the other one' _he looked between the man in front of him and the air. '_So these guys have the same scent, this makes things complicated'. _"You're not concentrating again!" the man laughed as he leapt forward bearing his sharp wolf like fangs.

Naruto landed a punch against Sasuke knocking him back into the wall. He panted heavily as a faint trail of blood stained his chin. Sasuke frowned as he pushed himself up from the ground. "Why don't you just except your fate?" he cried as his sword glowed blue again. Naruto flicked a kunai out and charged forward as Sasuke raced towards him. The Kunai grazed along his sword as the pressure increased. Sparks flew off the sword and pounded into Naruto's chest cutting him slightly as they continued to clash. "Give up!" Sasuke cried again.

Naruto frowned as Hinata's face flashed before his eyes. _'I never take back my word, it's my ninja way'. _"I WON"T GIVE UP!" Naruto yelled back. Red chakra started to swirl around Naruto's body as the force on the sword became stronger. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto cracked a small smile. "I made a promise to Hinata, and Kiba; I said I'd protect her, and the scroll" his eyes became serious as they locked with Sasuke's; however, instead of his normal calm oceanic blue eyes; his eyes were blazing crimson red. "That's why I won't give up. Because I never take back my word, it's my ninja way!"

Sasuke growled under his breath as his foot inched back slowly. '_Damn it'_ he cursed inside his head. The blue chakra grew brighter and larger until it engulfed his whole body. "DIE, NARUTO!" he screamed pushing as much force as he could into the sword. A tear flew out of Naruto's eye as he gazed over his old friend.

"Why Sasuke...?" he whispered softly. Sasuke gasped as the two red and blue chakras crashed together. The wind erupted pushing back anything and everything around it.

Kiba gasped, flinging his arms in front of his face as the force knocked him off his feet, followed by Akamaru. The Kaiju froze in place as he watched the two chakras swirl around one another. "Seishin, what's happening?" he screamed whilst covering his face just as Kiba had done.

Seishin floated within the air, his eyes wide as he watched the scene before him. "SEISHIN!" the man screamed again as he was flung into the air. Seishin gasped as he turned his attention back to his brother.

"_**Zentai**_**!**" he cried as he flew forward. The wind came to a sudden stop as the two shinobi dispelled in the air. The dust cleared as a large red tail swept over it. Seishin froze as another tail appeared within the air. "_**W-what is that?**__"_ he stuttered slowly. Zentai pushed himself off the ground as Seishin appeared before him. He growled, knocking the dust from his pants as he stood up straight. He gave a confused look as Seishin trembled before him.

"Seishin, what's wrong?" his eyes scanned over the area and widened as he realised what Seishin was looking at. His body trembled as images of the boy flashed across his mind. Blood erupted from his mouth as he coughed hysterically. Seishin gazed down at his fellow Kaiju as he fell to the ground covering his mouth with his hand.

"_**Zentai... your wounds still haven't healed?**__"_ Zentai raised his head wiping the blood from his chin.

"**We've **seen this before; When Orochimaru-sama sent **us** out hunting. That boy almost killed **us**; he's no ordinary boy; he's just like **us**... a demon" Seishin frowned as Sasuke's form appeared within the smoke. His hair grew longer as bat like wings shot out of his back. "Look's like Sasuke-kun has activated the curse mark" Seishin nodded in agreement.

Naruto's crimson eyes locked on Sasuke's as he crouched down on all fours. A faint white light emitted from his pouch causing Seishin and Zentai to cry out in pain. Naruto gasped as he shot his head over to the two. They clutched their heads within their hands as the light grew stronger. Sasuke frowned as the light blinded him. '_What is this?'_ he questioned inside his head. His arm burned lightly as his skin started transforming back to normal. He locked his eyes on Naruto, watching as he stood up and looked behind him at his pouch.

"The scroll, He has the scroll! **We **must get it before it completely destroys **us**" Zentai wailed as he leapt forward. His body cracked and twisted as he transformed into a large beast with wolf like fangs. "Give **us** the scroll!" he outstretched his clawed hand reaching for Naruto's pouch. Naruto frowned as he leapt into the air kicking Zentai in the head and knocking him to the ground.

"_**GIVE IT TO ME!**__"_ Naruto's eyes widened as he snapped his head around, facing a ghostly white demon with long green hair. Seishin flicked his wrist as a gust of wind swirled around Naruto. He closed his eyes forming a range of hand seals as the wind completely engulfed Naruto. "_**Yūrei no yume**_" he chanted quietly as Naruto's body returned to normal.

Kiba lifted his head groaning slightly as he gazed over the scene before him. "N-Naruto" he grumbled out through clenched teeth as he pushed his body off the ground. Seishin closed his eyes as the wind began to shrink around Naruto causing the air to leave his lungs.

"_**Yūrei no shi-**__"_ he was cut off as a searing pain grew in his side. "_**What**_" he narrowed his eyes to his hip as Kiba twisted the kunai, causing it to dig deeper within the demons body.

"Bastard, I finally got you" Kiba breathed out slowly as a smirked broke out across his face. He growled loudly as he ripped the kunai out, slicing Seishin's hip in two. Seishin cried out in pain as he staggered backwards.

The orb around Naruto flew backwards as it crashed into Hinata's tank. Kiba gasped as the tank smashed under the force; "HINATA!" he screamed out. The water from the tank poured along the ground; growing bigger and bigger. The water touched a bunch of power cords which caused sparks to fly out in all directions. Kiba ran forward, charging towards his two friends. Tears welled in his eyes as he thought about them. He refused to lose them; he would never let them die without putting up a fight. A spark flew across the water, zapping in front of Kiba, causing him to jump back in fear; Fire erupted from the ground as it spread around the lab.

"No..." he whispered faintly as the fire engulfed the tank and his friends.

* * *

there's another chap. sorry I didn't publish yesterday but it was christmas. :D anyway I hope you liked it. RnR


	11. Save me Naruto

_**Save me Naruto-kun~ chapter 11 **_

A warm breeze bushed over his body, gentle swaying his golden locks back and forth. The sun shone brightly, coating the village in a yellowish glow.

Naruto grunted as he pushed himself up on his elbows gazing out over the fields that surrounded him. "Where am I?" he questioned himself slowly. He arose to his feet as the leaves danced around his body. "A-am I dead?" he took a step forward but as soon as he did the world around him changed, the grass vanished as the sky became black. Snow lightly fell from the sky chilling his body to the core. "What's going on?" he looked around again only this time he spotted a small figure bundled under a wilting tree. The snow creased her body and melted at the touch of her skin. Her skin was incredibly pale whist her hair was a dark blue. "H-Hello, hey are you alright?" the girl slowly lifted her head causing pale lavender eyes to meet with Safire blue. His hands shook by his sides as he watched her tears glide down her soft rosy cheeks. He fell down by her side as he continued to gaze over her face. There was no mistaking it, this girl, this weeping child in front of him, was none other than... "Hinata..." he whispered to the chilling air.

The snow encircled their ankles as they continued to gaze at one another. His eyes skimmed up her body, taking in every cut and bruise; this girl looked like Hinata but she was so small and fragile, her hair barely reached her shoulders, she was just like the Hinata he met in the academy. He outstretched his hand slowly reaching for her tear stained cheek. "Hinata what hap-?"

She yelped lightly pushing her back against the tree, whilst bringing her knees to her chest. "Please... don't hurt me" she wept silently. Naruto blinked in confusion as she started crying again.

"Hinata... I-I would never hurt you. What happened to you? Where are we?" Naruto asked as he crouched down closer to her. Hinata's lip trembled as she clutched her arms tightly, trying to shield herself from the cold.

"f-Father's disappointed in me" she stated, staring at the snow covered ground. "I'm too weak, the Hyuga clan should have a strong and courageous leader" her head fell against her knees as she wept again. "N-Not someone l-like me..." Naruto's eyes lowered as he looked her over. '_Is this real? Is this really how Hinata felt, all those years ago?" _

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched her cry. He placed a hand against her shoulder causing her tears to stop. "Hin-"

"Hinata-sama!" someone screamed, cutting him off. Her eyes widened as her head snapped up to face another Hyuga running towards her. She leapt to her feet as the Hyuga reached her. "What are you doing here? Your father's furious, you were suppose to train this evening" She cradle her arms as her tears dried revealing dull lifeless eyes.

"I'm sorry" Naruto gasped at her tone of voice. She was so emotionless; the shy, sweet girl he knew was nowhere in sight. He opened his mouth but as soon as he did the world changed again as a young girl flew past his face. She crashed against the hard ground and skidding to a stop.

Hinata pushed her body up on her knees as she wiped the blood from her chin. "No. Attack as if your life depends on it. Your movements are sloppy, you need to be more forceful and accurate". An older version of the Hinata before arose to her feet as she stood before her father and another Hyuga. "Attack" the Hyuga raced forward as Hinata stood in a fighting stance. He flung a palm forward narrowly missing her chest.

"Hah" she cried as she pushed her palm forward. His byakugan flared as he knocked her hand away and smacked a palm into her chest. She coughed loudly as blood spurted from her mouth. She collapsed on the ground as the Hyuga stood beside her father.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried as he reached her side. He placed a hand on her back as she panted heavily on the ground. "Hinata are you okay?" Hinata's head was lowered as her father walked towards her.

"Pathetic, if this is the extent of your abilities, than you are no longer my concern" he stepped around his daughter and left the room, followed closely by the other Hyuga.

"You bastard. How could you treat your own daughter that way?" Naruto screamed. The Hyuga's continued to leave as if they didn't hear him. He growled in anger as he turned back to Hinata. "Hinata, are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked, concern toning his voice. She slowly arose to her feet as she clutched her chest tightly. "Hinata?" she turned her head and gazed out the window to a small Cherry blossom tree.

"I'm sorry, mother..." she walked over to the window and sat down on the sill as she allowed her wounds to heal. Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he walked over to her.

"Hey Hinata, Can you hear me?" he waved his hand in front of her face, but she didn't move or answer him. He backed away in fear as he gazed down at his hands. "What's going on here?" pain swelled in his head as the ground beneath him cracked; pulling him down into the black abyss. He cried out as his hand stretched out as far as it could; trying desperately to reach something to save him.

A pale hand stuck out and grabbed his, stopping him from falling. He blinked in confusion as he looked up towards the sky. Long dark indigo hair swayed gentle in the breeze as her faint violet eyes locked with his. "Hi-Hinata...?" she smiled slightly tilting her head to one side.

"Naruto-kun" she answered back. She tugged him up the small ledge until he was sitting beside her. "H-How did you get here?" she asked still not letting go of his hand. Naruto looked her over; she was her old self again. Her light purple and badge jacket, her dazzling violet eyes and her long soft indigo hair. He clutched her hand tighter as he thought about what he had just seen.

"Hinata!" he cried as he leapt forward and captured her in a tight embrace. She blinked in confusion as his arms tightened around her waist, drawing her body closer to his. "Thank goodness" he mumbled against her shoulder. A faint blush dusted her cheeks as he held her. She gazed down at his head from the corner of her eyes, her lips formed into a small loving smile as her hands wound around his back. Her head fell softly against his shoulder as she closed her eyes, taking in his sent and warmth.

"It's alright...Naruto-kun" she whispered slowly in his ear as they continued to embrace each other.

* * *

thanks for reading! I'm sorry again for not publishing yesterday. I keep getting distracted, I got **naruto Shippuden ultimate ninja storm 2 **and i just can't stop playing it. (heehee) anyway another chapters on the way. and the story's almost over. :'[

rate and reveiw!


	12. We all have nightmares

_**We all have Nightmares ~Chapter 12**_

"Hinata, where are we?" Naruto questioned as the two shinobi stared across the empty fields. Hinata lowered her eyes as her hands twitched by her sides.

"I-It's a nightmare" she bit her bottom lip as she cradled herself, embracing her arms tightly. "My nightmare..." she finished. Naruto's eyes widened as Hinata continued to stare at the ground.

"So, we're inside your head?" Naruto asked as he approached the shy heiress. She nodded slowly without raising her eyes from where they were focused on the ground.

"Orochimaru injected some kind of tonic into me. It trapped me in my n-nightmares, my fears". She clutched her head tightly as her eyes squeezed shut. "I kept seeing so many things; everything here feels so real. I was so afraid". A warm hand cupped her cheek as her face was lifted up slightly, causing her eyes to open.

"It's alright Hinata. You don't have to be scared any more, I'm here". A small smile broke out across his face as he brushed his hand across her cheek. "I promise Hinata, I won't let anything hurt you". A faint blush spread across her cheeks, at the certainty of his words.

"Arigato Naru-" her body pulsated as the trees vanished amongst the wind and were replaced by large buildings, which completely surround them. Her hands shook violently by her sides; the air grew thick and cold around the two.

"Hinata what is this?" Naruto questioned silently. Hinata's eyes remained wide as a silhouette of a person staggered closer towards them. The blonde shinobi quickly dashed in front of Hinata as he stood in a protective manner before her. His scowl deepened as a hand coated in blood stretched out for them.

"Why...Hinata?" Naruto's eyes widened as the figure collapsed on the ground completely surround in blood... his blood. Naruto remained paralysed by fear, not because a person had just died before him; but because that person was none other than... Kiba Inuzuka.

"NO!" Hinata wailed loudly as she collapsed to the ground and cradled her head within her hands. Safire blue eyes rose slightly as the dull red smoke slowly faded within the air. The young ninja could not have been prepared for what he was about to face.

Millions of people; men, women... even children laid spawned out over the blood covered ground, each one of them slaughtered were they stood. "Hinata... w-why didn't you help us?" a dull lifeless voice choked out. Naruto gasped as Shikamaru collapsed against the wall and slid down to the ground below.

"Why weren't you here to help us fight...Hinata-Chan?" '_Ino_'

"Why did you run and leave us behind?" '_Ten ten' _

"We needed your help Hinata, but you took off and killed us all" '_Choji'_

"I-I thought you changed Hinata; clearly I was...wrong". '_Neji'_

"Did you run because you felt you were weak...Hinata-Chan?"_ 'lee'_

"Or b-because you were scared?"_ 'Shino'_

"Tell us why Hinata-Chan" '_Sakura' _

"No" Hinata's eyes widened as she leapt to her feet quickly scanning the area around her. Her friend's bodies laid against the ground as their eyes remained unfocused and lifeless shades of grey. A cold pale hand grasped her shoulder causing a painful yet suffocated gasp to escape her faint pink lips.

"Please...Hinata... Help...me...Whenever they called me... weak... or useless; I never gave up" tears welded in her eyes as she chewed her bottom lip in a failed attempted to hold back her sobs. Blood red eyes snapped open and locked with hers as his nails shot out and dug deep within her flesh. "So why did you?" his voice was dark and sinister as the girl screamed within his grasp. Her cries fell silently as a tanned fist shot out past her head and smack the dark Naruto away and sent him crashing to the ground.

"You bastard, how dare you hurt Hinata like that!" blue hair whirled around her body as she slowly turned her head to face oceanic blue orbs which had captivated her for the moment she gazed into them.

"Naruto-kun.." she whispered softly causing Naruto to turn and face her.

"Hinata" he ran up to her side and grabbed her shoulders pulling her into his chest. His heart beat filled her ears and echoed around her head as he gently smoothed down her dark indigo hair. "I think I understand Hinata. We're inside your head." Her eyes widened slightly as the bodies of their friends began to rise from their fallen positions. In response to this, Naruto held her tighter against his body. "Please Hinata, you have to concentrate, this is just a nightmare you have to wake up"

Sakura's body staggered closer as she cracked her knuckles followed closely by Ino and Neji. "Hinata-Chan" she called out cheerfully sending an eyrie feeling to wash over the two.

"Please Hinata, you have to wake up" their friends grew closer and closer as Naruto continued to beg the girl locked within his arms. "Wake up Hinata...please you have to try" Hinata yelp as a kunai whisked past her head, causing her to clutched on to Naruto's jacket.

"I-I can't...I'm afraid" she sobbed against him. She waited patiently as Naruto pulled her away from his embrace. Her eyes opened only to come face to face with a small loving smile which shone brighter than the sun itself.

"Don't worry Hinata... It's just a nightmare; and I already promised... I won't let **anything** hurt you!" he tilted his head to the side slightly as he continued to smile down at her. "I never take back my word, that's my ninja way; remember?" Hinata lowered her eyes as her grip on his jacket loosened.

"Than...I promise" their friends now within reach "on my ninja way" their friends leapt forward wielding their weapons against the pair as they embraced one another. "I'll protect you..." she whispered softly as her head fell slightly against his shoulder. A blinding red light erupted from around them causing the zombies to vanish within its bright glow.

* * *

whoa, went a little dark (again) sorry if you don't like that kind of stuff but some parts (if not all) are kind of dark. well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest of my story so far. ^_^


	13. Death of Innocence

_**Death of Innocence ~Chapter 13**_

Fire danced around her clear violet eyes as she lay on top of the unconscious Uzumaki. "You filthy dog!" a high pitched yelp reached her ears as she slowly turned her head to face the dazzling fire. Amongst the flames a beaten down Kiba laid spawned out over the ground with a dark bruise over his left eye and a blood stained cheek.

"Kiba-kun..." she whispered softly finding her voice. Akamaru stood before his master snarling at the two demons that surround them. His fur was singed lightly whilst his back leg shook violently as he braced himself in an attacking position. Seishin smirked towards Zentai as he lifted his finger into the air causing Akamaru to whimper loudly as his body was flung into the air; gravity took its toll on him as he came crashing down into the hard ground below. "Akamaru-kun!" her hands pressed on either side of Naruto's chest as she pushed herself on to her legs. '_I-I've got to wake Naruto-kun. Please... hold on just a little longer.' _

He felt...cold. His eyes remained closed as the fire slowly rose beside him. All hope was gone for the young Inuzuka and his loyal companion. His finger twitched slightly by his side as he reached for any sign of Akamaru. His body was entirely numb and yet, pain continued to furiously pound his heart. As if someone somewhere was telling him to keep fighting, to protect his friends and... Stay alive. A wet nose pressed lightly against his hand as soft whimpering filled the air. Kiba smiled slightly as he patted his dog's head. "G-Good boy...A-aka...maru" he choked out opening an eye. Akamaru's eyes fluttered shut as he finally succumbed to his body's desire for rest. "I'm sorry Aka-!" his body arched upwards as a foot came crashing down upon him. Blood spurted from his mouth as his eyes widened on a sinister looking Zentai.

"Say goodbye to your pathetic life, mongrel" he growled under his breath. He stretched a hand over the young Inuzuka's body as his claws grew black and defined. A faint blue light engulfed Kiba's body and slowly floated towards the beast's hand. "The more souls **we** have the stronger **we'll **become" he chuckled darkly as the blue light continued to leave Kiba's body.

Kiba eyes softened as he looked over his dog and greatest friend. '_Looks like this is the end...Akamaru' _a glint of metal caught the shinobi's eye as it whizzed towards the demon. Zentai screamed loudly as the kunai invented inside his back. "I won't let you hurt Kiba or Akamaru!"

"That voice" Zentai growled as he narrowed his eyes behind him. Seishin floated lazily in the air above him as his eyes widened on crystal blue orbs which held so much hate, anger and the desire to kill. "So you survived... Uzumaki Naruto. **We're** impressed". His eyes widened as his lips pursed slightly. Seishin flew forward as his pale green eyes lit up with excitement and...Hunger.

"_**The young maiden survived too."**_he chuckled darkly whilst licking his lips. Hinata stood beside Naruto with large veins bursting out around her eyes. Her brow twisted into a deep frown as the Kaiju talked. **"**_**How fortunate for us**_**" **he cooed within the wind.

"Hinata, you take Kiba and Akamaru somewhere safe; I'll handle these guys". Hinata's eyes widened at the request as she turned her attention towards Naruto.

"But Naruto-kun you can't handle them by yourself what if you-" a smirked crossed his features silencing the young Hyuga heiress from her protest.

"Don't worry Hinata, Kiba and I have a plan" he reassured her as he winked playfully. Hinata blinked in confusion as she looked back at the unconscious Kiba and Akamaru. Her eyes widened slightly as she nodded her head sternly.

"Alright" she chanted whilst sprinting off towards her fallen comrades. Seishin watched curiously as the young girl ran past him. He closed his eyes in pure bliss as her scent clouded his senses. His body pulsated sending electrifying chills throughout his entire body. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Seishin's body appeared within the air but vanished just as quickly.

'_Looks like Kiba was right'_ "So Naruto, are you going to stand there all day or are **we** going to fight" he teased. Naruto nodded his head firmly as he stood in a fighting stance.

"I've been waiting to kick your ass for a long time. I will never forgive you for what you've done to Iwagakure!" his eyes glared daggers into Zentai's as he spoke. Zentai smiled as he shook his head slowly.

"Do you know I can still feel them; taste them" he purred slightly. "Those damned women and children forced to live on a planet were death and the afterlife are expected. Orochimaru-sama saved **us** from that life. **We** are no longer afraid of death, as long as there are human souls and women and children to feed off, **we** will continue to exist". He opened his arms out wide as a devilish smirked played across his lips. "**We **are the saviour of mankind. Their souls live within **us**, unaffected by the afterlife, forever protected from death and his ghostly shadow". Naruto clenched his teeth tightly as Zentai spoke.

"You bastard" he growled under his breath "those people... all those people you've devoured. You're saying you saved them from this world". His eyes snapped up from the ground and locked on his sternly causing Zentai to step back in fear. "YOU KILLED THEM! You mercifully stole them away from this life and now you're keeping them trapped here for your own selfish gain. People like you –no- Demons like you make me sick! If you think I'm gonna let you get away with this-"

Zentai lunged forward as he crashed his palm firmly against the blonde's body. The force pushed the pair back until Naruto smacked against the other wall with an angry looking Zentai peering over him. "You know nothing about the tortuous afterlife" he whispered coldly. Naruto lowered his head so his hair covered his eyes as his face became stoic.

"You're right, but maybe your friend can tell me" Zentai's eyes widened as a blood curdling scream echoed across the room. He spun around quickly as Seishin fell to the ground clutching his stomach tightly. Blood weaved its way through his fingers as blue light escaped his body and shot towards the sky.

"**I-I'm sorry...brother..." **his body cracked and twisted as his pale skin began to melt away followed by his bones. Zentai narrowed his eyes on a panting Naruto as a blue orb faded within his palm.

"How did-" his hand fell forward as his palm pressed against the cold hard wall. Smoke engulfed his hand as his eyes widened with fear.

"Do you understand now, whilst you were distracted with that shadow clone, Hinata and I managed to find out your buddy's weakness. Seems he can't maintain that invisibility jutsu to well when distracted by a pretty girl" despite herself, Hinata's face flushed at Naruto's compliment but she quickly shook it off as a deathly grin lit up Zentai's face.

Cold raspy laughter echoed throughout the room as Zentai spoke **"Death births pain, pain births sorrow" **the wind blew fiercely causing Hinata to stumble forward. Naruto gasped slightly as he ran towards her and held her tightly upright. "**And in sorrow God stretches out his hand to rekindle the happiness and save the soul". **Zentai continued. His dark black hair spilt down his back as his arms flung out wide. **"WE are god and WE shall save your souls!" **Zentai's voice echoed loudly paralysing the two shinobi's in place. A sickening cracking sound reached their ears as the kaiju's body twisted slowly and ripped apart. Hinata gasped loudly as she covered his eyes from the sight; whilst Naruto watched on in fear.

"W-What are you...?" Naruto stuttered quietly to the beast before him.

* * *

thanks for reading secret desires. this story is almost finished! but not to worry there are still a few good chapters a head! -I hope- oh yeah I'm not sure If i should do this but I'll try to remeber to do it from now on. disclaimer: (for all of my stories) I do not own Naruto or the Naruto Characters. ^_^ there ya go. anyway I hope you enjoyed my story.


	14. Silent Goodbyes

_**Silent goodbyes ~chapter 14**_

"I am Kamiki"

"And I am Shimoki" Two figures emerged within the smoke rattling a long brass chain as they walked forward. "One of life"

"And one of death" they finished each other's sentences. Kamiki brushed his hair away from his left eye as a deathly smirk filled his face. "You're going to pay for what you did to Seishin" he half yelled; his voice hissed slightly as he spoke his brother's name. Shimoki cracked a small smile as his golden eye landed on Hinata. As if reading his mind Kamiki lunged forward for Hinata, but was pulled back as the chain around his throat tightened.

"Easy Kamiki, Orochimaru-sama told **us**;** we** can eat once **we** retrieved the scroll" Shimoki voice rang dull and stoic as he walked closer to Kamiki loosening the tension on the chains around their necks. On instinct Naruto had embraced Hinata to his chest and shielded her away from the charging demon. His hands slowly trailed down her slender arms as he stared back at the demons. "So Uzumaki Naruto, give me the scroll and let **us** finally end this, shall **we**".

Kamiki licked his lips as he nodded his head furiously. Excitement danced around his eyes as he tugged on the chain that bound him to Shimoki. "If you give it to us, I promise to eat your friend quickly so she doesn't feel a thing" he teased while laughing coldly "for part of it" he growled slightly as his eyes locked on Hinata and trailed up her body hungrily. Naruto fully released Hinata as he pushed her behind his back in a protective manner. Kamiki froze in place as Shimoki's smile vanished and was replaced with a scornful frown.

"You stupid brat! Why are you fighting the inedible? You're both going to die!" Kamiki wailed loudly. "You would throw away your life for hers-?"

"Yes" Naruto interrupted. Hinata's breath caught within her throat as she heard his replay. "Hinata is my friend. She's risked everything for this mission; I won't let her die here!" Kamiki blinked in amazement and shock as the hyperactive ninja continued to stare down the foes before him.

Shimoki smiled slightly as he allowed Naruto's words to sink in. "Spoken like a true hero... to protect the innocent, to save their souls... this is God's work". Hinata's fist tightened around Naruto's jacket as she pulled him back slightly. The demons smiled as they began to walk forward simultaneously; the chain rattling with every step.

"There is only one God" Kamiki smirked as he licked his lips with his long pink tongue.

"**We are God**" they chanted in unison as the pair leapt forward baring their sharp K-nine fangs. Hinata yelped slightly as she pushed Naruto backwards narrowly avoiding their attacks. The pair skidded along the ground and quickly leapt to their feet as Kamiki slashed his long tongue like a razor and pierced the ground where the two shinobi's once stood.

"Don't be so shy, come closer!" Shimoki mocked as he appeared behind Hinata. His claws sunk into her flesh as he gripped her arms and pulled her away from her blonde comrade. Hinata squirmed within his grasp as Shimoki dragged her to Kamiki side. Naruto's eyes widened as Kamiki's tongue shot out and glided along Hinata's neck. "Uzumaki, give us the scroll now, or Kamiki will slice her throat". Her hands shook violently as her pale lavender eyes locked with his crystal like eyes.

"No Naruto-kun..." she pleaded softly. Shimoki smiled as he tilted her head from side to side.

"You said you would willing throw away your life for hers, well... what about your village's?" this struck a chord with the hyperactive shinobi. All his life he bragged about protecting his village and its people, he swore he'd never let anything happen to his friends and yet here he was... Kiba and Akamaru lay motionless as the bundled together, whilst Hinata was pinned against a heartless demon and his blood thirsty friend.

Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto held the scroll out in front of his body. His eyes were down cast as he offered it to them. "Please... let her go" he begged quietly.

"No Naruto-kun don't do it! Please don't do this, what about the villager's, Kiba-kun and Akamaru-kun?" her eyes darted back and forth across his body as her vision became blurred with tears. "Please Naruto-kun... don't give up like this..." she spoke barely above a whisper. Kamiki pounced forward and snatched the scroll from the shinobi's hand.

"**We** have it Shimoki; **we** can finally survive and live an eternity without fear of death or the afterlife". Hinata's head fell as her hair covered her face. Shimoki grinned as he threw Hinata towards Kamiki in exchanged for the scroll. Kamiki moaned in ecstasy as he held Hinata close to his body. Her head fell back as he tilted her slightly to gain better access to her freshly exposed neck.

Naruto's eyes remained on hers as she slowly closed them for the final time. '_Naruto-kun... if there was one last thing I could do'_ a small smile crossed her features as she parted her lips slightly drawing in a shaky breath as the demons fangs grew closer to her flesh. '_I never told you but... Naruto-kun...' _"I love you" she finished aloud.

* * *

the end of chapter 14. i hope you liked it. Disclaimer: (told you I'd do them from now on ^^) I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. well that's it! till next time.


	15. My Hero

_**My hero ~Chapter 15 **_

A dim white light grew brighter and brighter until it devoured the entire room. A tanned fist tightly curled around her pale arm as he tugged her from the demon's embrace. Kamiki screamed in pain as the light blinded his sight. "W-what's happening?" he cried out as he collapsed to the ground. Shimoki narrowed his eyes as the searing pain swelled around his entire body.

"I-it's the scroll, it's trying to destroy **us**!" Shimoki answered. Kamiki held his hands in front of his face as they twisted and crunched into nothing but... dust. "Kamiki!" his eyes raised from his hands as he heard his name being called.

"Shimoki..." he whispered in response. A chain shot out of the ground and tightly interlocked with the chain around the demon's necks. The ground split beneath their feet as it swallowed them whole engulfing them within the flames.

The light slowly faded as the pair vanished. Naruto's eyes cracked open as he gazed across the room. His eyes landed on the young maiden within his arms as she buried her face deeper within his jacket. He smiled smugly to himself as he tilted her head upwards. "It's alright...Hinata" her eyes widened as his washed over her face with a lover's glance.

"W-what happened? I thought you gave them the scroll" Naruto shook his head as his hand dug into his left pocket and pulled out the red and green scroll. Hinata stared in amazement and (slight disappointment) as he held the scroll out in front of her. "H-How did-"

"I gave them a fake, I figured they'd buy it and then we could get out of here with the real scroll" Hinata nodded in response whilst inside she was kicking herself. Did Naruto actually think they'd let her go if he gave them the scroll or did he seriously not care about her life one bit? Both questions lowered her mood dramatically as Naruto continued. "Hinata" she gasped quietly as his tone changed. "I meant what I said" she arched her eyebrow slightly as she allowed him to continue. "I would never leave you behind and even if they somehow managed to get the "real" scroll, I would never let them hurt you". A blush dusted her pale cheeks as she nodded slowly.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun" A loud bang startled the pair as the fire continued to spread around the room. A large black cloud engulfed the air as the flames rose higher. Naruto cursed silently as he covered his mouth from the smoke. His hand shot out and quickly grasped Hinata's wrist as he dragged her through the flames towards the door. Hinata yelped slightly as he pulled her along. The pain on her hip grew more intense as Naruto forced her body to move around certain objects. "N-Naruto-kun!" she cried out causing the blonde to stop in his tracks. She clutched her hip tightly whilst drawing in quick sharp intakes of air. His clear florescent eyes skimmed over her body with worry as she released his hand and tugged up her shirt.

Naruto hissed at the sight, her hip was covered with a large purple bruise that only seemed to be getting worse. Her eyes lazily drifted to his as she lowered her shirt. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun" she breathed out quietly. Naruto shook his head quickly ignoring her apology.

"Don't be" Hinata stared in awe as he pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders loosely. "We have to get you out of here" he crouched down in front of her as he ushered her to climb on to his back. Hinata clutched his jacket to her body as she looked him over with worry.

"But Naruto-kun-" he smirked back at her with his dazzling grin. No words were needed. She nodded sternly as she climbed on to her back and pressed herself against him firmly. He stood up straight as her arms wound around his neck.

"Alright Hinata hang on tight" Naruto clutched her legs tighter as he felt her nod, her cheek gently brushing against his exposed neck. His eyes scanned the area quickly, widening slightly as he located the door. He ran forward not caring about the fire which slightly burned his bare arms. His only concern was the young girl on his back. As he ran he continuously adjusted her to make sure she didn't get burned or cut on anything as he darted past them quickly.

Hinata closed her eyes tightly as the whistling wind whipped past her face. '_Why are you doing this...Naruto-kun?' _her hand balled into a fist around his black shirt as he continued out the door and down the twisted hallways. '_Why are you protecting me?' _he burst through the flames as he staggered to a halt just outside the cave. His breathing was heavy and erratic as he watched the flames vanish amongst the smoke.

He lowered Hinata to the ground carefully but then collapsed on the ground beside her, panting heavily. "Thank goodness..." he whispered between pants. Hinata smiled faintly as she watched him spawned out on the ground with a massive grin over his face and for the first time in her life, Hinata acted out of character and collapsed against Naruto's chest gazing at the clear blue skies above.

"Yes..." she agreed "Thank goodness" she repeated bringing a small smile to grace Naruto's features. The pair remained on the ground embracing each other slightly as they watched the white puffy clouds drifted lazily across the sky.

"Can we go home now?" Hinata and Naruto blinked in confusion as the heard the dull and groggy question. Their heads turned to the right as they looked over at Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba's hand ran through his hair as he patted Akamaru with the other. A playful smirk spread over his face as he looked at his two comrades; and with that the mission was over...well almost.

* * *

finaly chapter on it's way ^^


	16. Happily ever after

_**Happily ever after ~chapter 16 **_

"And that's what happened" Naruto finished taking in a deep breath. Tsunade raised an eyebrow as the young shinobi finished explaining what happened.

"I see and Orochimaru and Sasuke...?" Naruto lowered his eyes at his friend's name. Kiba stepped forward as he locked his eyes with the Hokage.

"They escaped shortly after that place caught fire" he answered. Tsunade nodded her head slowly as she leant back in her chair.

"Well, although you went against orders, you still managed to complete the mission and once the Anbu have finished investigating Orochimaru's lair, we'll be able to see if there are anymore Kaiju that need to be... put in their place". The three shinobi before her smiled smugly as their Hokage congratulated them. "But, Onoki has confirmed that the attacks on Iwagakure have stopped, he is in debt to you; as are we all." Naruto flung his hands behind his head and grinned brightly.

"Hey no problem, it was a piece of cake! Wasn't it Hinata?" the shy Hyuga heiress nodded slightly and then turned her attention back to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I was wondering what exactly happened when Naruto-kun saved me from Kamiki and Shimoki" she questioned without a hint of a stutter. Tsunade nodded as she looked out the window and down at the peaceful village of Konoha.

"It was the scroll" the three gasped slightly but allowed her to continue. "If what you say is true, then what you witnessed was the scroll's hidden ability. When I was a young girl the Tsuchikage and the third Hokage agreed that it was in the best interest for their villages, for the scroll to be created. The scroll itself was nothing impressive, but the information inside... well let's just say, if someone was to get their hands on it, they'd have a massive advantage over our villages". Naruto nodded his head in agreement as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah, I think I remember the old guy saying something like that"

"Yes, but did you know that as a precaution to protect the scroll's contents, a powerful jutsu was placed upon it. The jutsu was designed to only allow those with a pure heart and strong will to read the scroll. If the user wished to use the scroll to bring harm to the villages, the scroll would glow white and repel them, turning them into nothing...but dust". Tsunade eyes glanced over the three in front of her until her eyes landed on him.

"Naruto, you said that the scroll's jutsu first activated while you were fighting Sasuke" Naruto nodded in response. Tsunade smiled as her lips parted slightly. "What were you thinking about when you were fighting him?" Naruto paused for a moment as he recalled his memories.

'_I never take back my words... it's my ninja way!' _her voice echoed through his head. "Hinata" the mentioned girl gasped quietly as her full attention fell upon Naruto. "I was thinking about how I wanted to protect her, and Kiba and Akamaru. I...I was also thinking about Sasuke and my promise to Sakura-Chan" Tsunade nodded slowly as she maintained her gaze with the blonde shinobi.

"I thought as much" Naruto's eyes widened at hearing her words. "The scroll is designed to destroy the impure... but also... to protect those most in need. The scroll activated to protect you...and your purpose. That is why this scroll is desired by all those that hear about it. If someone had the scroll, and was pure of heart... that person would become unstoppable". Tsunade chuckled quietly at the three shinobi's dazed faces. "Well that's what I'm told" she grinned. The three released an audible sigh as the Hokage laughed again. "Well your mission is complete, I'm sure you three are looking forward to returning home so I won't hold you back any more".

A massive grin spread over Kiba's face. "Yahoo! You hear that Akamaru!" he cheered excitedly glancing down at his fellow companion. Akamaru barked in response as the two took off at full speed towards their home. "Arigato Hokage-sama" a faint thankyou reached their ears. Tsunade shook her head.

"Whatever, I have a lot of paper work to do so why don't you two run off". She groaned slightly. Hinata bowed politely whilst Naruto rolled his eyes at the Hokage's request. If he knew Tsunade like he knew Tsunade "Paper work" was not what she wanted to do. None the less the two shinobi said their goodbyes and left.

"So what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked calmly whilst his arms rested behind his head. Hinata smiled to herself, relieved to be back home and to see Naruto acting like his old fun-loving self.

"I-I'll probably go home and rest awhile, then maybe go and t-train" she scorned herself as she stuttered slightly. Naruto hummed quietly as his arms lowered down by his side.

"Train huh? Are you sure you're up for that? You're not still in pain are you?" his voice raising in volume out of concern. Hinata shook her head slowly, as a faint pink blush remained on her cheeks. It was kinda of annoying that Naruto was so fussy about her well being, but in its own way it was...cute.

"No Naruto-kun, I-I'm alright" she spoke honestly. Naruto breathed out in relief as he grinned down at her.

"That's good, I was worried for a second there" Hinata froze in mid step whilst Naruto continued until he realized she wasn't by his side. He spun around on the ball of his foot to come face to face with a confused looking Hinata. "Hinata?" he questioned as the girl locked eyes with him.

"Why?" she said tilting her head to one side. Naruto mauled over the question until his eyes widened in realization. '_I was worried? Why?' _another voice inside his head answered for him '_you know "why"' _Naruto bit his lip in frustration and fear.

"Because I-" he trailed off whilst gazing into her clear lavender eyes; eyes that held such love and respect for him. Whatever lie he was going to tell, slowly vanished and was replaced with a tight fluttering feeling that danced around his gut and heart. A smirk crossed his lips as the confidence built within him. She had already said it, she may think he didn't hear, but he did and now it was his turn to repay the favour.

"Naruto-" she was cut off as a firm but gentle pressure on her waist pushed her back up against a nearby wall. Her eyes widened as he towered over her small delicate body. His head was lowered as his golden locks covered his eyes from her view.

"You know... I never did thank you...Hinata" he purred her name silently sending chills to rush throughout her body.

_**~Inside Hinata's head~**_ '_...' '...' '...ep...' _

"I..." he sounded out the words clearly as his heart hammered within his chest. Hinata's face flushed as his lips grew nearer, her breath caught in her throat as he leant his body against hers. He froze an inch away from her, as his breath gently caressed her lips. His blue Safire eyes flicked up from her mouth and locked with hers as he finished. "I love you..." and with that said his lips firmly captured hers with a loving a kiss.

The windswept over the couple brushing the leaves across their skin gently; "Come to mama" Tsunade growled as she tilted the sake bottle upward and allowed it to flow down her throat. She sighed with relief as she stared down at the two shinobi. "'bout time, Naruto" she smiled smugly as she indulged herself with the sake; and so ends our story, a perfect ending for our favourite knucklehead Ninja and shy heiress.

* * *

"What now Orochimaru-sama?" Fuyu bowed his head low followed by Kento. Orochimaru smirked as he turned towards the stoic Uchiha.

"We'll leave that up to Sasuke-kun" he cooed to the two before him. Sasuke eyes remained down cast as Orochimaru brushed past him.

"Naruto" he growled under his breath. "Next time...I'll destroy you" his eyes snapped open revealing his blood like Sharingan.

* * *

the end. ^^ yay i finished my first chapter story. I hope you enjoyed it. possible sequel but probably not for awhile. oh I know there were one or two questions that I didn't answer or explain proabably sorry, but i have no idea how to do it. so if you have a question about this fic that you desperately need answer, message me and i'll tell ya. well that's it. thank you for reading "Secret Diseres" (disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto)


End file.
